Un viaje por el mundo
by the shine
Summary: Esta es una historia que se desarrolla con la generación de harry que acaba de terminar hogwarts, es un viaje que planea nuestro trio dorado, se esperan grandes emociones, aventuras y romances, Herms&Draco. mal summary capitulo 16 arriba! TERMINADO.
1. Chapter 1

Los personajes no me pertenecen son de JK Rowling.

"…" pensamientos

(…) notas de autor

Esta es una historia HD, con contenido fuerte en capítulos señalados.

Capitulo 1

La historia comienza en hogwarts, nuestro trío dorado esta en el ultimo año y quisieron hacer de esto algo especial, charlaban de un evento a fin de curso después de sus éxtasis.

Hermione: -chicos, no creo que eso sea muy buena idea ya solo nos faltan unas cuantas pruebas más y ya no sabremos nada de todos esos slytherins, además dumbledore no querrá que solo Nosotros estemos en ese evento-

Ron:- vamos hermi!!! Será divertido estaremos todos ahí disfrutando-

Harry: - Pero tenemos un pequeño problema…

Ron: - cual?-

Harry: -Que evento será…?- después de la ultima frase que dijo harry, los dos chicos se pusieron a pensar en que evento, hermione por su parte extendió las piernas sobre la mesita que estaba frente a ellos y siguió leyendo el libro de pociones para su siguiente prueba.

Ron:- Hermione!!! Quieres poner un poco de interés?- este enojado se acerco a hermione y le quito su libro obligándola a prestarle atención.

Hermione: - Ronald deja de comportarte como un crío quieres!? Yo si estoy preocupada por pasar mis extasis.

Harry:- Herm, Ron tiene razón te la has pasado estudiando ya te has de saber el libro de memoria-

Hermione: - Esta bien chicos descansare un poco, que les parece un viaje por el mundo- esta dijo cualquier excusa con tal de recuperar su libro que al instante ron se lo escondió, y está cruzó los brazos indignada mordiendo la pluma que tenía y rodando los ojos cansada.

Ron:-… …- mirando a harry y esté igual.

Harry:- Es una excelente idea hay que decirle a dumbledore- tanto harry como ron se levantaron y dejaron el libro en la mesa jalado a hermione y saliendo por el retrato de la señora gorda apresuradamente.

Después de un rato de apresurarse y esquivar varios alumnos llegaron a la entrada de la oficina de dumbledore, vieron la gárgola de la entrada y se quedaron pensando.

Hermione:- Si mal no recuerdo la semana pasada cambió la contraseña, creo que es Pay de arandano-

Y con esto las escaleras se dejaron ver y los tres entraron, subieron y vieron la entrada del despacho, pasando esperando no interrumpir nada, pero McGonagall estaba ahí.

Dumbledore:- Que se les ofrece jóvenes?-

Ron:- he eto….-

Hermione:- Profesor he venido como premio anual a pedirle un evento como fin de año para los que pasen los extasis-

Dumbledore:- Adelante, siéntense-

Hermione:- Verá creo que sería un bonito recuerdo por parte del colegio que los alumnos realicen un viaje por todo el mundo conociendo lugares famosos y todo eso podríamos usar trasladores e ir en carretas para conocer museos parques y cosas así-

Dumbledore:- Supongo que lo quiere al estilo muggle señorita-

Hermione:- Pues no veo ningún problema y podrían interactuar todas las casas…- Dijo esto ultimo algo dudosa pero sin duda alguna eso convencería al profesor.

Dumbledore: -Me parece una excelente idea señorita-

Hermione:- Además con la muerte del señor oscuro ya no tendríamos que preocuparnos por peligros-

Dumbledore:- Hablare con los jefes de cada casa pero sin duda alguna se efectuara-

Hermione satisfecha les dijo a sus amigos que salieran y pidieron permiso y se retiraron. Para la noche dumbledore aviso en el gran comedor de dicho evento y todos se sintieron muy entusiasmados.

Pasaron los extasis y todos ya estaban nerviosos por el evento, las amigas de hermione estaban empacando muchas cosas entre ello camaras y todo, no sabñian a donde irian pero sin duda alguna iban a tener 4 guías para atender a los jóvenes.

Parvati: -Que emoción!!, Hermione como se les ocurrió semejante idea esto es genial –

Lavander:- Si además de que conviviremos con otras casas-

Luna:- Hermione llevas pocimas de bronceador?-

Hermione- Dios mio!! Calmadas chicas que yo también tengo problemas con que ropa llevar tendré que ir a mi casa por más cosas, que lío-

Lavander: -Traquila hermi, todo saldrá bien-

Y con esto las chicas terminaron de preparar sus maletas y se encaminaron al tren de hogwarts donde les dijeron que esperaran…

Continuará…

Bien con esto termino mi primer capitulo y hagan el favor se enviar reviews para ver si les gusta o no, no creo que cueste tanto trabajo es más pueden poner solo bien y ya.


	2. Chapter 2

Los personajes no me pertenecen son de JK Rowling.

"…" pensamientos

(…) notas de autor

Esta es una historia HD, con contenido fuerte en capítulos señalados.

_Y con esto las chicas terminaron de preparar sus maletas y se encaminaron al tren de hogwarts donde les dijeron que esperaran…_

Capitulo 2

Cuando llegaron por donde estaba el tren los esperaba un mago de aproximadamente unos 30 años, tenía los ojos cafés claro, de estatura alta vestía unos jeans negros, con tenis deportivos y una camisa azul marino a cuadros, su cabello era negro lacio y lo tenia desordenado, su piel era de un color no tan oscuro y no tan pálido, es decir según lavander y parvati todo un bombón.

Kyle: -Bien jóvenes, yo seré uno de sus tutores me encargare de las actividades "recreativas" como le dicen aquí, traducción me encargare de que no se aburran, mi nombre es Kyle Watson cualquier cosa pregúntenme, por el momento me encargare de enviarlos al traslador de grupos en grupos hacia el aeropuerto en Londres.-

Blase:- Pero… podemos trasladarnos directo al lugar-

Kyle: -Ya lo se, yo también pense eso, pero creo sería emocionante experimentarlo al modo muggle- mientras tanto les hizo señas de que lo siguieran y se encamino a la entrada al camino de hogsmeade donde habían varios objetos para trasladarse.- Bien primero les diré sus equipos son de tres en tres, en el equipo uno están blase zabini, susan bonnes y neville longbottom, vayan al primer traslador, cada equipo ira a diferentes lugares en diferentes ordenes yo me voy con el ultimo- con esto los tres mencionados fueron a el primer traslador- segundo equipo harry potter, luna lovegood y theodore nott, hagan el mismo procedimiento, tercer equipo parvati patil, ron wesley y pansy parkinson-

Kyle:- cuarto equipo dean, lavander y seamus, quinto equipo draco malfoy, ana habbot y hermione granger…-

Hermione- Que!!!! Como puede ser eso posible!!!! Debe haber alguna equivocación- con esto se acerca a checar la lista

Draco: -Que pasa Granger? No puedes admitir que te haya tocado tener tanta suerte?-

Hermione- Cállate hurón ¬¬-

Kyle: -No peleen, bueno al menos no por ahora a mi me tocará con ustedes son el ultimo equipo.

(Ya se ya se por que no puse más pero la verdad para que pongo más, creo que con estos basta)

Cada grupo se fue a su respectivo traslador, cuando el quinto equipo de hubo trasladado llegaron a unos terrenos cerca de un aeropuerto, al parecer el de Londres.

Kyle:- Tomen sus boletos no los pierdan aquí están sus pasaportes que nos tomamos la molestia de hacer, cuídenlos-

Con esto les hizo señas de que lo siguieran llegando al aeropuerto, se sentaron a esperar un rato la salida de su avión, aunque relativamente no sabían a que hora salía al menos no hannah, hermione y draco, el tutor se sentó junto a hannah obligando así a sentarse a hermione y draco juntos, pero draco seguía parado. Después de una hora de espera decidió sentarse.

Draco:- Ni te atrevas a tocarme o hablarme granger, suficiente con verte cerca-

Hermione:- No estoy de ánimos para discutir, después de tantos años de guerras, lo único que quiero es tranquilidad-

Draco:- Te entiendo, tregua?-

--Desde hermione--

Hermione: -…- Esta se sorprendió mucho malfoy le estaba extendiendo la mano y parecía estar hablando en serio, por fin dejarían de discutir, no más sufrimiento, no más insultos, ella apretó su mano en señal de tregua, cuando sus manos rozaron sintieron un ligero choque y se miraron "Oh dios mío, que hermosos ojos tiene nunca me había fijado que eran grises, y transmiten tantos sentimi… un momento… estoy pensando en draco?" con esto sacudió levemente la cabeza.

--Desde Draco--

Draco: cuando sintió el rose de la mano de la castaña sintió un ligero choque y volteo los ojos hacia los de ella "… que fue eso… woaaa… que bonita es…espera que estoy pensando… granger?... bonita…?..." El aludido se quedo pensando hasta que la vio sacudir levemente la cabeza en ese momento.

--Fuera de pensamientos--

Kyle:- Siento interrumpir tan bello momento pero tenemos que ir al avión- hannah quien los estaba mirando sonrió al ver tan hermosa escena y se rió por lo bajo…

En ese momento hermione y draco se separaron y caminaron hacia la entrada… no sabían lo que les esperaba…

Continuará…

Por favor manden reviews!!!


	3. Chapter 3

Los personajes no me pertenecen, los uso sólo por mera diversión, pertenecen a J.K. Rowling.

"…" pensamientos

(…) notas de autor

Esta es una historia HD, con contenido fuerte en capítulos señalados.

_En ese momento hermione y draco se separaron y caminaron hacia la entrada… no sabían lo que les esperaba…_

Capitulo 3

Cuando abordaron al avión hermione y draco no se dirigían la palabra y les costaba trabajo verse mutuamente, ya que Kyle se empeño en que esa pareja surgiera los dejó sentarse juntos y se sentó con hannah.

Draco: - ni se te ocurra acercarte a mi…- en eso fue interrumpido por una aeromoza y les dio unas cosas que draco identifico como listones.- Para que es…- pero así como llego la aeromoza así se fue.

Hermione: - Son audífonos malfoy y sirven para escuchar –

Draco: - audi que? Pero si yo ya puedo escuchar-

Hermione: - Hay que tonto, audífonos, y se ponen así – enseguida puso las dos bocinitas (aquí les llamamos violadores, no se como les llamen son los que vienen en cable y se echan a perder fácilmente, como los del iPod o los del celular) una en cada oreja y le dijo – ves? Y así escuchas lo que van a pasar en esa televisión, que es un aparatito que reproduce imágenes con historias divertidas –

Draco:- No te diré gracias, a ti no te pregunte nada fue a la chava (muchacha, joven, no se como le llamen) que pasó- Y con esto se puso los audífonos y se dispuso a ver la película.

Mientras tanto, hermione se puso a leer un poco pero se quedo dormida después de un rato con las manos sobre el libro y este a su vez en su regazo, no tardo en dormirse también malfoy.

Unas horas después Malfoy abrió los ojos y vio a hermione recargando su cabeza en el hombro de el, dormida placidamente, el se quedo viéndola y luego de eso reacciono.

Draco: - Granger quítate de ahí me estas babeando – y la empujo estrepitosamente y esta calló justo sobre el apoyador de brazos que estaba en la orilla de su asiento y se golpeo la espalda fuertemente, despertando de inmediato.

Hermione: -Que te pasa malfoy!!! Por que me empujas!!!??? Aparte yo no te estaba babeando – se empezó a sobar la espalda pero el dolor era demasiado fuerte

Draco: - Por que me da la gana y te dije que te mantuvieras alejada- y este se cruzó de brazos y se viró hacia la ventanilla y se quedo viendo las nubes blanquecinas, al parecer era de noche ya que su reloj marcaba las 11:17pm ya que habían salido a las 7 de la noche del mismo día

Voz:- Señores pasajeros, su atención por favor, estamos llegando a la ciudad de Dublín, favor de abrochar sus cinturones de seguridad y mantenerse en sus asientos estamos aterrizando-

Voz 2: - Fleeting gentlemen, its attention please, we are arriving at the city of Dublin, please to fasten its lap belts and to stay in its seats we are landing-

Acto seguido todos se abrocharon el cinturón y esperaron, a los pocos minutos ya habían aterrizado, todos agarraron sus maletas menos el grupo de hermione, después de que todos los pasajeros bajaran maletas y se bajaran del avión ellos se dispusieron a bajar, claro esta como eran muchas cosas estaban en el equipaje del avión.

Después de unas horas de estar tratando de coger sus maletas, llegaron a una parte oscura para poder desaparecer.

Kyle: -chicos agarrenme todos, voy a aparecerme en el hotel-

Hannah: -Pero profesor son muggles y nos van a ver-

Kyle:-Hannah, de eso ya me encargue vamos a hospedarnos en un hotel mágico-

Hannah:-oh…-

Con esto todos agarraron a kyle de alguna parte y este dijo

Kyle: Apparate!-

Aparecieron en el hotel. Llegaron unos señores a recibirlos

Empleado: - Buenas noches soy huges, pasen por favor yo subiré sus maletas al carrito-

Después de esto Kyle fue al recibidor y pidió al señor su habitación, efectivamente todos estarían en la misma.

Draco: -Me rehúso a estar en la misma recamara que granger-

Hermione: - Pues ni creas que a mi me da tanto gusto que digamos, tampoco quiero estar en el mismo cuarto.-

Hannah: -Calma chicos calma, yo dormiré con hermione y tu con kyle, total son dos camas matrimoniales-

Hermione:- Tienes toda la razón hannah, ven vamos a sentarnos- las chicas se fueron a sentar en uno de los sillones que estaban ahí en el recibidor mientras kyle firmaba unas cosas, draco se quedo con kyle.

Hannah:- Oye hermione, tomate las cosas con calma, no entiendo su rivalidad entre tu y draco-

Hermione:- Es que es tan amargado, y egocéntrico, un irrespetuoso-

Hannah:- Haber, haber, no habían hecho las paces?, y ya se están peleando de nuevo, hermione creo que tienes que admitir que… polos opuestos se atraen, además esta bien guapo, y ya cambio si lo llegases a conocer llega a ser una buena persona-

Hermione:- Espera un momento a ti te gusta malfoy verdad?-

Hannah:- No hermione, solo hay que admitir la verdad, mira, obsérvalo-

Hermione y hannah voltearon a ver a draco, la castaña se quedo viéndolo, traía una chamarra azul oscuro, una playera con una serpiente, la playera de fondo negro y la serpiente plateada, y traía unos pantalones de terciopelo azul marino que lo hacían lucir muy provocador, su cabello estaba ligeramente húmedo y alborotado, traía zapatos negros de vestir. De pronto hermione sintió unos nervios, la causa era que malfoy la estaba viendo de igual forma, en el instante que sus miradas chocaron los dos se voltearon, hannah quien estaba observando todo sonrío y se río estruendosamente.

Hannah:- Jajajajajaja, hermione tranquila que no se te suban las hormonas, se te ve lo nerviosa que estas- todo esto en voz alta, al instante hermione le tapo la boca.

Hermione:- SHHHHHHHHHHHHH, que te puede escuchar!!!- casi en un susurro inaudible.

Las chicas siguieron cotilleando pero dejaron el tema de draco, al poco rato Kyle termino y se dirigieron todos a la habitación era bastante pequeña tenia las dos camas un baño un frigobar, una chimenea, tocador con cajones para guardar cosas, armario cocina, y un gran mueble lleno de cajones, varias ventanas para adornar, todo de madera color caoba, la habitación tenia alfombra.

Kyle: bueno chicos a dormir todos mañana les espera un día cansado y atareado-

Hannah y hermione eligieron su parte del armario y su parte del mueble grande para guardar sus cosas respecto a cosas intimas se aseguraron de que no las vieran los chicos, draco y kyle guardaron sus cosas también y con un pequeño hechizo ya estaban con su pijama y kyle se acostó a dormir.

Kyle: Chicos, hechice las luces si no se duermen en una hora se apagaran- con esto se durmió.

Las chicas se cambiaron de ropa en el baño, la ultima fue hermione, que se asomo cautelosamente para que no la vieran traía un camisón corto de color rojo vino, hannah traía una blusa de tirantes y un short y estaba platicando con draco, se tuteaban, al parecer se llevaban bien y a hermione esto le molesto, se quedo viendo a draco este traía un pijama verde como el color de slytherin. Después de un rato que los chicos se acostaron hermione salió y se metió en la cama quedando dormida profundamente.

Continuará…

Pongan reviews mil grax!!

_**ana karen malfoy: **__Gracia, si es la primera que escribo espero que me quede bien, le veo mucho futuro, y claro que los voy a llevar a México sería un sacrilegio no hacerlo, gracias por el review!! Sigue comentando y leyendo!!_


	4. Chapter 4

Los personajes no me pertenecen, los uso sólo por mera diversión, pertenecen a J.K. Rowling.

"…" pensamientos

(…) notas de autor

Esta es una historia HD, con contenido fuerte en capítulos señalados.

_Después de un rato que los chicos se acostaron hermione salió y se metió en la cama quedando dormida profundamente._

Capitulo 4

A la mañana siguiente cuando hermione se despertó, kyle ya estaba despierto tomando un café y leyendo el profeta, y hannah parecía estar hablando con alguien en la chimenea aún con su pijama, draco al parecer estaba en el baño, hermione se despertó apresuradamente saco sus cosas y espero pegada a la puerta del baño para q cuando saliera entrara rápido.

Después de unos minutos la puerta se abrió y salio draco, olía a colonia delicioso, pero hermione no se detuvo a olerlo y se metió rápido al baño, cuando entró, todo el baño estaba inundado al olor de draco, por un momento hermione se perdió en el pero después reaccionó y se negó a si misma deleitarse con su olor.

Hermione: "Me pregunto a que otro lugar de irlanda iremos, a donde iremos hoy… "por un momento hermione recordó lo que estaba haciendo hannah cuando despertó "me pregunto con quien hablaría", después de mojarse el cabello le hecho un poco de shampoo y lo tallo con fuerza, después de un poco aplico acondicionador y se alejo un poco de la regadera para jabonarse.

Cuando termino de bañarse se puso unos jeans y una blusa de tirantes blanca y encima una camisa color café, acomodo su cabello dejando caer los tranquilos rizos por su espalda y hombros, se puso un poco de polvo en la cara y se perfumo, salió del baño y hannah se metió después de ella y desde adentro del baño en voz alta le dijo.

Hannah:- Oye hermione los otros dos bajaron a desayunar anda tu si quieres, luego los alcanzo –

Hermione:- Gracias hannah, pero prefiero esperarte-

Dicho esto hannah se bañó y a los 20 min salió arreglada y maquillada, llevaba una falda a media pierna un poco provocadora, unos botines negros, y una blusa negra con una mariposa y garabatitos blancos por la blusa.

Las chicas agarraron sus mochilas y dinero y se dirigieron hacia el comedor, ahí estaba Kyle con una camisa roja y una playera color crema abajo, con unos pantalones de mezclilla y sus tenis. Draco llevaba una camisa rojo vino, unos pantalones de tela fina color negro, su saco estaba colgado en la silla, y llevaba un par de tenis negros, los cabellos de ambos en rebelión total y, húmedos.

Kyle: - Bien chicas desayunen que en media hora partimos ya son las 9 y media de la mañana y los museos abren a las 10 – les hizo espacio para que se sentaran.

Draco:- Granger, no volveremos a pelear, habíamos hecho las pases y un malfoy nunca rompe sus promesas –

Hermione:- No quieres decir que lo sientes?-

Draco:- No, yo no lamento haberte discutido –

Hannah se fue a la barra a coger su desayuno y hermione la imitó, volvieron a la mesa hannah con fruta nada más, y hermione demás de con fruta agarro jamones y queso.

Cuando terminaron de desayunar kyle los agarro y se apareció entre unas plantas que había preparado desde antes para evitar que los viesen.

Los chicos estaban en el Museo de Arte Irlandés, hermione agarro su video cámara y se dispuso a grabar cada cosa que veía, después de horas de caminata y observar y escuchar las explicaciones, quedaron agotados, a las 4 de la tarde ya habían salido.

Draco: - Y así de aburrido será todo el viaje?- dirigiéndose a kyle

Hannah:- Hey no es aburrido es educativo, siempre es bueno tener un poco de conocimientos generales-

Hermione:- hannah tiene toda la razón-

Draco:- oh si claro, bombardeen por todos lados, que injustas son, 2 contra uno-

Hannah:- Fue por democracia draco-

Draco:- Pues no me queda nada más que rendirme-

Kyle:- Chicos quieren comer o los llevo a la catedral?

Hermione:- Yo puedo comer en el camino-

Draco:- Pero no todos somos como tu, yo si tengo hambre vayamos a comer a algún lado-

El pequeño grupo se dirigió a un pequeño restauran cerca del museo, ordenaron y así como llegaron se fueron.

Cuando llegaron a un lugar oscuro se aparecieron cerca del castillo de Dublín. Ahí se quedaron hasta anochecer, cuando salieron habían unos señores tocando las gaitas, kyle se unió a la multitud y comenzó a aplaudir muchos estaban bailando, y como era de esperarse kyle jaló a hannah y hermione, después de un rato draco llego y se unió al grupo. Así como estaban, relajados, divirtiéndose, se miraron y se perdieron en un mar de sensaciones dejándose llevar, draco acerco a hermione y la tomo por la cintura, está puso su mano sobre el brazo de draco que estaba en su cintura y continuo bailando, cuando termino la música se separaron agitadamente y eufóricos, se miraron cómplices, y dejaron ese pensamiento en el cajón de los recuerdos.

Continuará…

Ya enserio!!! He visto que millones de personas han leído este fic que les cuesta poner un review solo pongan hola o que bien no es tan difícil, mueven su manita q esta en el Mouse y ponen submit review, harán feliz a una escritora D. Si no tendré que poner amenazas severas como por ejemplo, no subir el cap 5!!!!

_**ana karen malfoy: **__Es la fiebre de las hormonas, y pues claro como tu dices quien no se pone nerviosa frente a draco. Gracias por tu review, sigue leyendo y comentando. Gracias, see-ya_

_**Rosy: **__Que bueno que te gusta, espero y sigas leyendo, saludos igual!!! Cuídate sigue leyendo y comentando. See-yas y gracias!!!_


	5. Chapter 5

Los personajes no me pertenecen, los uso sólo por mera diversión, pertenecen a J.K. Rowling.

"…" pensamientos

(…) notas de autor

Esta es una historia HD, con contenido fuerte en capítulos señalados.

Sátira:- Haber chicos este capitulo les voy a poner información ya que la he estado evadiendo un rato así que talvez no visiten lugar en este-

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

…_cuando termino la música se separaron agitadamente y eufóricos, se miraron cómplices, y dejaron ese pensamiento en el cajón de los recuerdos. _

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Capitulo 5

Después de ello se dirigieron al hotel. Pero hermione y draco se quedaron platicando.

Draco: -Me gusto mucho la música que tocaron esos señores, como se llamaban esas cosas?-

Hermione:- jajajaja, Gaitas, si es muy hermosa la música…- Después de esto hubo un silencio incomodo que fue roto por hermione – Y que fue eso? …-

Draco:- …Ah que te refieres?-

Hermione:- he… nada…- Se puso un tanto nerviosa y volteo el rostro para evitar su mirada.

Draco: -Jajajaja, hermione granger sonrojándose por culpa del gran draco malfoy quien lo diría-

Hermione:- Hey…- y con esto golpeo levemente el hombro de malfoy con su puño.

Draco:- Con que en esas estamos ha?- y con esto agarro por la cintura a hermione y con su puño lo restregó en su cabeza despeinándola toda.

Hermione:- No draco no, jajajaja- demasiado tarde ya había dicho eso y se quedo quieta.

Draco:- Me llamaste… por mi nombre…-

Hermione:- Pues si… ha… se supone que estábamos en tregua no?- Fue la mejor excusa que se le ocurrió decir.

Draco:- Tienes razón, bueno ya es tarde, buenas noches- Le sonrió, cosa que a hermione se le hizo extraño pero muy en el fondo le había gustado, y correspondió. Después de eso se durmió profundamente.

A la mañana siguiente Kyle despertó a todos apresuradamente a las 8:30 de la mañana. En vacaciones de verano a esto se le llama sufrimiento.

Hannah:- Kyle!!! Por que nos levantas tan temprano?- Se talló los ojos y se levanto perezosamente de la cama sintiendo los rayos del sol golpeando contra sus parpados diciendo que se despertara.

Kyle: -Ya, ya tranquilos los he despertado para q les de tiempo de desayunar y bañarse, hace un día soleado y hoy será un día de pura diversión-

Hermione:- Genial!! A donde iremos? – Se levantó de inmediato al oír la palabra diversión y aún con las sabanas pegadas a su piel corrió a buscar su ropa para bañarse y arreglarse.

Kyle:- Que bueno que preguntas, iremos al zoológico-

Hannah: - Yay! Que emoción- Corrió aún más rápido que hermione y se metió al baño lo más rápido que pudo.

Hermione:- Hannah!! Argh – Se tiro en el piso y se quedó ahí con su ropa esperando a que hannah terminara.

Hannah: Ya en la ducha –Tengo que contarle a pansy lo de anoche…-

--- Flash back (desde hannah) ---

Hannah:- Pansy, Pansy,…- Estaba hablándole a la chimenea que le mandó un mensaje a pansy para que hablaran.

Pansy:- Que pasa apenas son las 7 habbot, que quieres – Esta se levanto perezosamente checando que tanto ron como parvati y la tutora estuviesen dormidos, visto que estaban dormidos se dirigió otra vez a hannah.

Hannah:- Pansy… Draco y granger…- Y se quedo callada ya que kyle se levanto pero apenas se levanto se fue al baño.

Pansy:- Que pasa con ellos, granger esta lisonjeando con mi novio? –

Hannah: -Bueno a decir verdad pansy… Los dos se están coqueteando-

Pansy:- Que!!!!???-

Hannah:- Shhhhhhhh baja la voz- Volteo hacia atrás para checar que estuviesen dormidos.

Pansy:- Pero como te diste cuenta? Que paso o que?- Se despertó bien y puso total atención.

Hannah: -Veras estuve hablando con granger y estuve convenciéndola de que draco es un bombón y todo eso y como que lo admitió y se quedaron viéndose, para esto en el ese lugar donde estaban las cosas que vuelan…- Vio que kyle salió ya bañado y arreglado y se sentó a tomar café y leer el profeta.

Pansy:- Aja aja y luego?-

Hannah:- Y pues hicieron las paces, debo hacer algo?-

Pansy: -Por ahora no, pero mantenme al tanto que tal sí…-

Hannah:- Calla granger ya se despertó- Vio que hermione saco sus cosas y se fue al baño…

--- Fin Flash back ---

Cuando salió del baño se quedo viendo una escena.

Draco se levanto después de escuchar lo que dijo el tutor y vio a hermione sentada en el piso, se acerco a ella y puso su mano en el hombro de ella, esta volteo a verlo y se quedo perpleja.

Draco:- Buenos días, vas tu o me baño primero?-

Hermione:- ah… buenos…, pues como gustes…- "Argh no ve que llevo aquí tiempo esperando a que se desocupe el baño? Argh ¬¬" su mente le contestó "_Pero bien que quieres bañarte después…" _ "Yo???, para que si voy a estar más tiempo apestosa" "_Para oler la deliciosa colonia impregnada en el baño" _Con esto se sonrojo ligeramente pero sacudió la cabeza.

Draco: Vio la reacción de granger –Sería feo que ocupara tu lugar si ya llevas esperando un rato, tu primero- Y con esto se aparto para ir por sus cosas.

En eso vieron salir a hannah y hermione se metió a bañar.

Después de un rato esta Salió, al entrar draco sintió el aroma de hermione y se quedo un rato sumergido en el mundo que se había creado con solo oler su esencia, pronto se disperso el olor y se dio un baño.

Más tarde bajaron a desayunar y se dirigieron al zoológico.

Continuará

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gracias por los reviews!!! Pero aún siguen habiendo pocos, vamos, vamos les guste o no el fic díganme sus criticas, comentarios y sugerencias todo es bien recibido

_**Saiph Lestrange: **__jejeje si muchísimas gracias por tus comentarios, no es algo fácil de corregir pero te lo agradezco, lo tomaré en cuenta, en cuanto a los modismos los evitare cuanto pueda, no estoy segura de cuales sean pero ya quite algunos, espero notes la diferencia, Gracias!!! Sigue leyendo y comentando._

_**karyta34: **__Si las discusiones son algo que caracteriza su relación que tenían en hogwarts, no me gusta que se cambie mucho su actitud o su relación, prefiero ir viendo el cambio poco a poco a que no lo pongan. No te preocupes, gracias por los reviews!!! Sigue leyendo y comentando!!! Todo es bien recibido._

_**xx.dreamer7.xx: **__Gracias por tus comentarios, la estoy actualizando cada día, hoy casi no subo capitulo, estoy muy enferma jejeje, y mientras me manden reviews seguiré la historia. Gracias ¡!! Sigue leyendo y comentando, se agradece, es motivación!!_


	6. Chapter 6

Los personajes no me pertenecen, los uso sólo por mera diversión, pertenecen a J.K. Rowling.

"…" pensamientos

(…) notas de autor

Esta es una historia HD, con contenido fuerte en capítulos señalados.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_Más tarde bajaron a desayunar y se dirigieron al zoológico._

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Capitulo 6

Hermione y Hannah caminaban juntas y platicaban sobre sus compañeros de casa cuando estaban en hogwarts.

Hannah:- Obvio, ustedes eran el trío de oro, harry potter, wesley y lo lamento pero te conocía por la sabelotodo jejeje, perdón -

Hermione: - Jeje..., si no te preocupes- volteo a ver a malfoy y regreso la mirada a hannah- oye… como conoces a d-malfoy-

Hannah:- Jejeje me llevo con zabini, su mejor amigo y pues como que tuvimos que convivir-

Hermione:- Me imagino zabini quería contigo-

Hannah: -Te seré sincera herms, si intentamos cosillas, pero hasta ahí no fue más que puro deseo-

Hermione:- Era de imaginarse, … oye…-dudo le decía lo de pansy o no

Hannah:- Dime...?-

Hermione:-… que hay entre pansy y draco-

Hannah:- Te cache!!! Le dijiste draco!!! Ah pues nada solo que pansy quiere con el-

Hermione: Se sonroja y baja el tono de voz –Y d-malfoy quiere con…?-

Hannah:- Hay pues no sabría decirte herms-

Kyle:- Chicaaaaaaaas se están quedando muy atrás se van a perder, ya casi llegamos a la entrada-

Hannah y hermione apresuraron el paso y dejaron el tema, siguieron caminando cerca de ellos y llegaron rápidamente el zoológico que había una enorme fila de personas que querían pasar, pero aun no abrían el lugar.

Draco:- Genial y supongo tendremos que esperar a que abran junto con todas estas personas-

Hermione:- No me digas!? No lo sabia-

Draco:- Vas a empezar de pesadita?-

Hermione: -Hay como crees!!??- Y se acerco a el contoneando las caderas se paso la mano por el cabello y le sonrió para después ponerse junto a kyle.

Draco: Se quedo atónito y volteo a ver a hannah – Y a esta que le pasa? Esta en sus días o que?-

Hannah:- Jajajaja, no lo que pasa es que te adora-

Draco:- Y debo creerme eso?-

Hannah:- Hay no se por que lo hizo!! No soy adivina genio-

Al fin llego su turno y kyle dio las entradas y los chicos pasaron, al inicio había una sección de caballos, cebras, gacelas y antílopes.

Las chicas se quedaron ahí un rato viendo emocionadas viendo como corrían los animales por todo el pasto que había, draco después de un rato de ver dar vueltas y vueltas a los animales se fue a sentar a una banca esperando que se quitaran de donde las gacelas, y kyle parecía tan absorto en contemplar tanto como las chicas, que si hacía un sonido raro que si otro que si se quedaban quietos y creían que los estaban viendo y un sin fin de cosas más, a draco le pareció una eternidad pero solo fueron 5 minutos. Después de media hora de observar a esos animales fueron con los caballos.

Kyle:- Yo quiero subirme a uno!! Yo quiero!!!-

Chicas:- Siiiiiiiii!!!-

Draco:- Parece que vengo con unos niños y no con adultos Ya RESPONSABLES y MAYORES-

Hannah:- Hay drakin!! No nos agües el momento no somos tan viejos como tu-

Draco:- Vuelve a decir eso en mi cara y veras como te va-

La chica lo ignoro y se fue tarareando una canción y saltando "según ella como gacela" hacia la fila, pero esta era muy pero muy larga.

Hermione:- Que les parece si los dejamos al ultimo neh?-

Draco:- Excelente idea hermione, ven vamos a un lugar que me encanta- Y puso su mano en el hombro de la chica abrazándola y empujándola a la sección de serpientes.

Hermione:- No, no, aborrezco las serpientes!! Me dan miedo!!-

Hannah:- Tranquila hermi, están dentro de vitrinas-

Draco: imitando a hannah –Si hermi están en vitrinas y jaulas-

La aludida no muy convencida se dejo arrastrar por sus "amigos" si así se les podía llamar y vio la sonrisa malévola que le dirigía kyle, esto parecía una tortura, todos conspirando contra ella. Empezaron a caminar y vieron primero culebras inofensivas, luego había un terreno abierto donde tenían a unas tres cobras y una de estas según hermione le saco la lengua hacia ella como que tratando de insultarla, ella volteo su mirada hacia draco quien aun la tenia abrazada y fuertemente casi brusco luego pasaron por donde había una pitón. Hermione se asusto pero trato de disimularlo, y lo hizo muy bien, pero draco observo que en la siguiente había una anaconda y le pareció interesante dejarla libre, el sabía que ninguna tenia veneno así que susurro un pequeño hechizo y de pronto el cristal se rompió. Toda la gente empezó a correr desesperada hacía otro lugar que no fuera donde estaba el pequeño grupo de nuestros amigos ya que tenían enfrente al inmenso animal de unos 4 metros de largo.

Hermione:- KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!- en menos de un segundo salto del piso y puso sus brazos alrededor del cuello de draco y lo abrazo fuertemente, draco la cacho y la cargo, estilo recién casados- KYAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!! AGARRENLA!!! CORRE DRACO CORRE!!! KYAAAAAAAAA!!!!- la chica siguió gritando desesperada y el encargado fue lentamente a agarrar al inmenso animal con ayuda de algunos otros y se la llevaron a otra parte, mantenimiento llego y se puso a ver el vidrió que se rompió "por arte de magia".

Cuando los chicos salieron hermione estaba del color de la nieve, aún más pálida que draco, quien estaba riendo junto con hannah y kyle por la cara que tenía hermione del susto, aún cargada por draco temblando de miedo.

Draco:- Jajajajaja, hermione no sabía que te fueras a poner tan mal para esto mejor dejaba al pobre animal en su lugar, creo que se asusto más que tu- se dirigió a un banco aún con hermione en brazos, pero la chica ni contestó siguió en shock mirando a un punto en el vació, temblando.

Hannah:- Oye draco creo que en verdad esta mal, kyle vamos por un botiquín o algo, pobre hermione, se dio un buen susto, draco tu cuídala-

Y el chico se quedo sentado en el banco con hermione en brazos, abrazándolo fuertemente asustada y viendo el vació, el se concentro en hacerle caricias en la cabeza y susurrándole.

Draco:- Ya mione, ya, tranquila, no pasó nada, estas bien chiquita, vamos tranquila- le siguió acariciando la cabeza y tomo su mano en señal de confortamiento. –Vamos mione, háblame, di algo, mione… mione?-

La chica se fue tranquilizando pero aun temblaba, ya había recuperado su color normal y se quedo viéndolo, pasaron unos 10 minutos y empezó a llenarse de gente el lugar, ella seguía viéndolo y el a ella, en la misma posición en la que de quedo el chico, con hermione en sus brazos esta sentada en piernas de el, con una mano agarrada a la del otro, mientras el acariciaba su cabeza.

Hermione:- Dra-draco?- en un susurro casi inaudible.

Draco:- que pasa hermione- bajo la mano que tenía en su cabeza para acariciar su mejilla.

Hermione: sonrojada –Y la serpiente?- trato de mirar a los lados pero draco sostuvo su rostro y lo puso sobre propio hombro. Y siguió acariciando su cabeza hasta que se hubo recuperado la chica.

Cuando llegaron kyle y hannah con el botiquín desesperados por q se perdieron entre tanta gente hermione estaba dormida sobre las piernas de draco y este abrazándola.

Hannah: -Uuuuuuuuuuh!!! Con que te gusta hermione he!?-

Kyle:- Iiiiiiiiiii!!! Le voy a decir cuando despierte!!- con cara de pillo emocionado por la reciente noticia.

Draco:- Sigan con eso y verán como les va-

Hannah: haciendo puchero y con voz grave- Huuuuuuuuuuy que genio!- puso ambas manos en sus caderas fingiendo enojo.

Draco:- Jajajajaja, que niña te ves así-

Hermione:- mmmmm- estiro sus brazos y abrió los ojos mirando a kyle y hannah, sintió un olor a menta muy fuerte cerca de ella y volteo a ver y se topo con la cara del rubio a menos de 2 centímetros del de ella, está se sonrojo abruptamente y miro en la posición que estaban y se levanto de golpe

Kyle:- Bueno ya se nos hizo tarde chicos hay que volver al hotel, por si se habrán dado cuenta ya son las 5 de la tarde y están por cerrar.

Todos con un puchero muy a su manera regresaron al hotel. Ya en el hotel hannah se topo con un moreno de ojos azules muy bonitos y se quedo platicando con el mientras que draco y hermione….

Continuará

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Saludines!!! Hoy también estuve enfermita :( bubu bueno, dejen reviews plis!! Es bien gacho, más bien mala onda que no me dejen reviews!! Se les agradece Sigan leyendo!!

_**karyta34:**__ Si, no tiendo a poner caps largos, pero mas o menos todos son de ese largo, si te molesta dímelo y voy a explayarme más y poner más info. C-yas!! Cuídate, grax por el comentario._

_**Rosy: **__Que bueno que te guste, me agrada despertar intereses en la gente, y los lugares si, jeje hay algunos que no los describo por que me gusta dejarlos a la imaginación. C-yas, te cuidas, sigue leyendo y estudiando!!_

_**xx.dreamer7.xx: **__Jajaja pues claro si no quien le va a contar el tutor?, nah, draco jaja que broma. Pues bueno, que bueno que te gusta, seguiré actualizando mientras sigan poniendo reviews, se le quiere c-yas._

_**ana karen malfoy: **__presientes bien chica, jejeje, y si que bueno que llegue más gente, para un autor eso es motivante y gratificante. Gracias por leer y comentar, del mismo modo seguiré actualizando. Byebye!_


	7. Chapter 7

Los personajes no me pertenecen, los uso sólo por mera diversión, pertenecen a J.K. Rowling.

"…" pensamientos

(…) notas de autor

Esta es una historia HD, con contenido fuerte en capítulos señalados.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_Todos con un puchero muy a su manera regresaron al hotel. Ya en el hotel hannah se topo con un moreno de ojos azules muy bonitos y se quedo platicando con el mientras que draco y hermione…._

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Capitulo 7

Mientras tanto, draco y hermione se sentaron en una de las mesas para tomar café que había en el hall.

Draco:- No sabía que te asustarías tanto, en verdad lamento haber causado eso-

Hermione:- Esta bien, seguramente yo habría hecho lo mismo si estaba en tu caso…- dijo esta no muy convencida y bajo el rostro, en seguida llego un camarero y les ofreció la carta.

Camarero:- Gustan tomar algo?- Y puso un menú frente a cada uno.

Draco:- Mmm... Podría venir en un momento aún no estamos decididos-

Camarero:- Con mucho gusto señor- y con esto mismo se fue nuevamente a la pequeña barra que había no muy lejos de ahí

Kyle:- Chicos ahorita en la noche los llevaré a un bar muy famoso de aquí, tiene un poco de historia y podremos divertirnos un rato-

Hermione:- Que irresponsable de su parte llevarnos a un bar!-

Kyle:- De todos modos hermione, tienes que ir está en el itinerario en 4 horas vamos ahí si gustan pueden tomar una siesta, avísenle a habbot-

Draco:- Esta bien-

Kyle:- No se les olvide a las 10 vamos- Y con esto mismo se fue para las habitaciones.

Draco:- Y bien hermione, platiquemos de otra cosa que no sea el incidente de hoy, ni nada relacionado con eso-

Hermione:- Me parece muy bien malfoy-

Draco:- Por que me sigues llamando por mi nombre?-

Hermione:- … Te molesta?-

Draco:- Un poco… Sí –

Hermione:- Lo siento procurare no llamarte así –

Draco:- Si te estoy obligando, no lo hagas, quiero que sea por que crees que está bien, quiero que vayamos al ritmo que tu pongas -

Hermione:- No, no, yo te llamo así por que creí te molestaría que te llamara por tu nombre- "Que rayos quiso decir con el ritmo que tu pongas..." "_Mmm.. quien sabe, por que no le preguntas?" _ "preguntarle? Yooo?... bueno…" –Oye draco…-

Draco:- Dime-

Hermione:- … mmm… Que quisiste decir con _quiero que vayamos al ritmo que tu pongas _–

Draco:- Que crees tu que quise decir con eso?- se acerco un poco a hermione y sonrío de lado esperando una respuesta… que nunca llego.

Hermione:-… nada… - al ver que venia el camarero se apresuro a ver la carta, dejando a draco con palabra en boca

Camarero:- Que se les ofrece?-

Hermione:- Yo... yo quiero un capuchino caliente por favor-

Draco:- Y yo un americano doble carga-

Camarero:- Algo más?-

Draco: miro a hermione y esta le hizo seña de que no, con lo mismo draco agarro las cartas y se las entrego al camarero- No gracias, eso es todo por el momento-

Camarero:- Muy bien les repito la orden, un capuchino caliente y un americano doble carga- draco asintió y con lo mismo el camarero se marcho.

Después de esto no hablaron mucho, hermione se puso a leer un libro y al poco rato vio a draco ligándose a una castaña de cabello corto y lacio, hermione los ignoro y después de un rato draco se fue, a las 9 en punto hermione guardo su libro y firmo el nombre de la habitación y subió para arreglarse.

Ya en la habitación, saco un vestido maquillaje bolso, perfume y todo para arreglarse adentro hannah apenas se estaba maquillando con la toalla enroscada en el cuerpo y otra en el cabello. Kyle estaba dormido y draco aún no llegaba.

Hermione:- Hannah no te da vergüenza que te vean?-

Hannah:- No como crees, aparte draco aun le falta como media hora ligando-

Hermione:- oye si, cuenta quien era ese chavo!!??-

Hannah:- Anda a bañarte, ahorita en el bar te cuento- y siguió maquillándose.

Con esto hermione terminó de agarrar sus demás cosas y se metió en el baño.

Se bañó y cuando salió agarró su espejo, se sentó en el escusado (w.c para algunos o retrete) a maquillarse. Primero cogió el polvo para la base en la cara y lo roció por todo su rostro, después se puso chapas (color en las mejillas) un color cafecito claro, muy claro, después se puso una sombra en la paste de arriba del parpado un blanco y abajo un azul no muy oscuro pero no tan claro, azul celeste, se delineo los ojos y se puso rimel, delineo los labios de un café oscuro y los relleno de un café unos tonos más claro. Contemplo su rostro y sonrió satisfecha mostrando las perlas por dientes que trae. Seco su cabello con la secadora y se puso el vestido era un tanto corto, debajo de la rodilla azul marino, abierto de la espalda y con escote en v muy pronunciado. Cuando salió del baño draco se quedo viendola y ella sonrió.

Continuará…

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Pongan reviews!!!

_**Karyta34: **__Gracias!!! Que bueno que comentas si de algo de ahí me base jejeje bueno c-yas, sigue leyendo y comentando!!_

_**Ana karen malfoy: **__jajajaja si lo más seguro que todos piensen eso de hannah, gracias por los comentarios sigue leyendo!!_

_**xx.dreamer.xx: **__Gracias por los reviews que bueno que te gusto iba a poner la mitad hoy pero dije no mejor ya así lo subo jejeje, gracias por tus comentarios sigue leyendo!!!._


	8. Chapter 8

Los personajes no me pertenecen, los uso sólo por mera diversión, pertenecen a J.K. Rowling.

"…" pensamientos

(…) notas de autor

Esta es una historia HD, con contenido fuerte en capítulos señalados.

"**ALERTA" **Este cap contiene lemmon si desean saltárselo y no aguantan temas fuertes por favor pregúntenme que paso, de todos modos antes de que empiece les aviso.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_Seco su cabello con la secadora y se puso el vestido era un tanto corto, debajo de la rodilla azul marino, abierto de la espalda y con escote en v muy pronunciado. Cuando salió del baño draco se quedo viéndola y ella sonrió…._

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Capitulo 8

Draco se dio la oportunidad de admirar su bella figura, sus curvas, su olor a avellana y vainilla que lo volvía loco, notablemente se empezó a "emocionar" y se metió al baño rápidamente.

Mientras se tomaba el baño se dio la libertad de pensar en ella.

Draco: "Que es esto? Por que me fijo en granger, desde cuando dejo de ser granger para cambiar a hermione" recordó su sonrisa que lo hipnotizaba y movió la cabeza para despejar esos pensamientos de su mente "_Quien sabe draco, quien sabe, por que no te das la oportunidad de iniciar un juego?" _ "No quiero usarla o engañarla" _"Quien dijo que la usarías o engañarías solo es probar algo nuevo" _ "mmm… Talvez"

Pensado esto, salió de la bañera y se seco con la toalla alborotando sus cabellos, después se puso una camisa blanca de manga larga dejando los primeros botones abiertos (los dejo a su gusto, pero imagínenselo se ve bien sexy), y unos pantalones finos de color negro, sus zapatos buenos negros y dejo desarreglado su cabello, contempló su reflejo y sonrío satisfecho, se hecho un poco de su loción y salió del baño que dejo impregnado con su aroma.

En lo que salía hannah ya estaba lista llevaba una falda corta de color negro y una blusa estraple roja, con sus cabellos rubios cayendo sobre su espalda y pechos, tan lacios que era casi imposible, tenia un fleco un tanto desordenado y tenía ya sus ojos maquillados de sombra roja que le daba un aire arrebatador, draco le dirigió una mirada lujuriosa y le guiñó el ojo, hermione se dio cuenta de ello y se viró levemente para evitar aquel momento, pero su curiosidad le ganó y volteó a ver que cara ponía hannah, ella estaba chupándose el dedo mientras jugaba con un pie en el piso y sonreía de lado.

Kyle:- Wow todos se lucieron esta noche, bien vayamos hoy iremos por la red de polvos flu que tiene un edificio cerca de ese bar, venga que dama se digna a acompañarme esta noche-

Para desgracia de hermione, tuvo que ir con el ya que hannah y draco parecían estar disfrutando el uno del otro y a ella le molestó. Kyle le tendió el brazo a hermione y esta sonrío en agradecimiento.

Kyle:- Luces muy hermosa- Le dirigió una mirada tierna, pero enseguida bajo la mirada ya que ella estaba concentrada en vigilar insistentemente a Hannah y draco que se estaban coqueteando mutuamente.

Hermione:- Gracias kyle que amable- Esta sonrió para continuar viéndolos, al poco rato llegaron al bar muggle y les asignaron una mesa todos en la misma pero de esas estilo sofá que son para dos plazas cada uno y la mesa en medio, los asientos están unidos por atrás a los de el otro gabinete (Si han ido a McDonalds o BurgerKing ahí tienen de ese tipo de gabinetes), toda esa pared del bar estaba llena de gabinetes en el centro había un par de mesas pero dejando espacio para debajo de la esfera poder bailar, los colores del lugar eran marrones con un beige claro, del otro lado de los gabinetes estaba la barra y al frente de la entrada había unas escaleras que llevaba a un segundo piso donde habían unos pubs (son como cuartos reservados por la gente, llegan a ser muy costosos por que están ambientados y todo para relax total).

Kyle y hermione se sentaron en el mismo sofá quedando hermione frente a draco, y kyle frente a hannah.

Kyle:- Y dime hermione, cuéntame sobre como era hogwarts-

Hermione:- No asististe a hogwarts?-

Kyle:- No, soy de drumstrag-

Hermione:- Oh ya veo- la chica volteo a ver que malfoy le secreteaba insinuantemente algo a hannah y de pronto sintió la pierna de este contra la de ella, hermione bajo la mirada y vio que draco entrelazó las piernas de ella con las de el y esta se aparto inmediatamente.

Al poco rato les trajeron unas bebidas, para los chicos cerveza, hermione ordenó un juego de uva con vodka, y hannah acompañó a los chavos con una cerveza.

Después de un rato todos a excepción de hermione se pusieron borrachos, o al menos según el punto de vista de hermione si. Draco sacó a bailar a hannah una canción muy agitada mientras draco acariciaba las piernas de hannah y la pegaba más hacia el, hermione estaba que ardía de furia, mientras que kyle le trataba de hacer platica en vano, de pronto draco miro a hermione y volteo a ver a hannah sonriéndole seductoramente mientras le decía algo al oído y la besaba intensamente, para hermione esto fue el colmo., Kyle noto la expresión de hermione cuando vio a draco besar a hannah y esta acepto gustosa.

Kyle:- Por el amor de dios hermione!! Nunca podré contigo, te la pasas pegada a ese mujeriego y no me das ni chance!! Que tengo que hacer para que te fijes en mí!!- Después de tal confesión kyle se dirigió a los baños que estaban a un lado de la barra.

Mientras tanto que a hermione la noticia de que kyle quería con ella le calló como un balde de agua fría, se quedo pensando un rato.

Hermione: "Como no me di cuenta antes?" _"Quizá estabas demasiado concentrada en el rubio, creo que este te está usando, mira a kyle, trato de ligarte de la forma justa y tu ni chance le das" _"Que debo hacer?" _"No es obvió? Dale una oportunidad, creo que se la merece y quién sabe talvez sea interesante" _ "Tienes razón… me daré la oportunidad… creo…"

Lo que hermione no sabía es que prácticamente iba a usar a kyle, vaya problema que se desataría.

Cuando kyle llegó hermione decidió hablar.

Hermione:- Kyle…-

Kyle:- Ahora no herms, ahora no-

Hermione:- Pero… yo… lo siento… en verdad…-

Kyle:- No se que haya entre ustedes, no planeo obligarte a estar conmigo, pero dame una oportunidad se que aun estas interesada en el-

Hermione: "Me siento como si fuera engañar a draco…"- Pero… serias mi plato de segunda mesa…-

Kyle la miro y se fue a la barra, hermione se acerco pero este la ignoró por completo, al ver que hannah trato de tocar el trasero de draco este la aparto y se fue, hermione muy discretamente se fue hacía un lugar cerca para escucharlos sin que la vieran.

Draco:- Yo hannah, lo siento no quiero usarte, no hoy, no ahora, en verdad creo que me importa mucho ella-

Hermione: "Quien ella?"

Hannah:- Si note que solo era tu objeto de celos, me voy hace rato que un pelirrojo me hecha el ojo, adiós-

Y con esto hannah se fue con un chavo que llevaba rato coqueteando, hermione disimuladamente volvió a la mesa y vio que draco se acercaba.

Hermione:- Draco…-

Draco:-Shhhhhhhh- jalo la mano de ella fue con un barman y le dijo algo y le entregaron unas llaves y draco entrego algo, este jaló a hermione hacia arriba y esta se detuvo un momento al ver las intensiones de draco.- Solo vamos a hablar- dicho esto la chica siguió subiendo las escaleras.

Entraron a una habitación muy lujosa con colores blancos y alumbrados azules, había varios pufs y una mesita, una labtop sobre un escritorio que estaba con candado, había una cortina azulosa transparente y dejaba ver una cama al fondo de sabanas blancas y un dosel de madera, muy elegante, por todos lados habían lámparas de lava azules, un lugar un tanto exótico y con música tranquila y ambiental.

Hermione:- Bonito lugar-

Draco:- No más que tu- el chico dejó su whisky a un lado y atrajo a hermione hacia el y esta se dejó llevar.

Draco empezó a acariciar el rostro de hermione y muy lentamente acerco sus labios a los de ella, esta correspondió gustosa, rodeando sus brazos en el cuello de este, y el a su vez poniendo sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de la chica, este la empujo hacia atrás haciendo que ella se echara hacía atrás arqueándose y obligándose a subir su pierna sobre la cintura de el.

_**---"ALERTA LEMMON"---**_

No tardo en desenfrenarse y draco siguió besándola volviéndose más salvaje, pasó sus manos por las piernas de la chica y luego después de un rato subió una a uno de sus pechos.

Hermione:- Aaaah- soltó un leve gemido y empezó a echar su cabeza hacia atrás dejándose llevar por el efecto del alcohol, Le quito la playera y los pantalones a draco desesperada por que la hiciera suya, era su primera vez y le estaba encantando.

Draco al notar la rapidez de la chica dejo caer sus ropas quedando este solo en boxers, la cargo haciendo que rodeara sus piernas en su cintura y camino hasta la cama y la hecho en esta, con un ligero hechizo todas las ropas hasta las pantys de hermione estaban ya en el piso, el desesperadamente hizo un camino de besos deteniéndose en sus pechos, mientras pasaba una mano por la vagina de hermione rozando el clítoris.

Hermione:- Aaaah- Dejo escapar otro gemido junto con un jadeo y se arqueo levemente, estaban desesperados y el efecto que causaba el alcohol en sus cuerpos les causaba ser rápidos e impacientes. Draco se quito su ultima prenda y se coloco en la entrada de hermione, antes que nada volteo a mirarla y esta sonrío en afirmación, el chico no lo pensó dos veces y la penetró lentamente para que se acostumbrara a el, al inicio la chica hizo una mueca de dolor pero apenas draco comenzó a moverse esta cambió a una de total placer, como estaba desesperado el chico aumento considerablemente el ritmo de las embestidas, por que sí eran embestidas, los dos abrazados mientras jadeaban y gemían insistentemente, hasta que alcanzaron en orgasmo y cayeron rendidos, Draco beso la frente de la chica y se durmieron profundamente.

Continuará

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Gracias por los reviews esta vez fueron menos, a los que aún no me dejan ninguno, Pónganlos!!!!!!!

Para los que quieran hacer preguntas si no leyeron lo de la alerta díganmelo :)

_**Philana: **__Gracias por decidirte a poner un review se te agradece D lo mas seguro que ya haya leído tu fic jejeje pero si hay me paso gracias por el aviso, sigue leyendo y comentando!!! C.yas_

_**Karyta34: **__jejeje huy con lo de draco, ahí sii es secretin mío jojojojo, pero les aseguro que se les quitará la duda, jejeje que bueno que lo leíste y comentaste jejeje sigue haciéndolo O se agradece, saludines, byeks._


	9. Chapter 9

Los personajes no me pertenecen, los uso sólo por mera diversión, pertenecen a J.K. Rowling.

"…" pensamientos

(…) notas de autor

Esta es una historia HD, con contenido fuerte en capítulos señalados.

Shatira: Lamento mucho haberlas hecho esperar salí de emergencia a comprar el regalo de mi novio ayer y pues cuando llegue a casa solo me dio tiempo de hacer la tarea perdonen la molestia, gracias por entender

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_Draco beso la frente de la chica y se durmieron profundamente._

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Capitulo 9.

Los rayos del sol se asomaron por la ventana abierta a las siete de la mañana.

Hermione:" Hay kyle ya abrió las cortinas, tengo que empacar, hay solo unos minutitos más se esta bien rico en estas camas, mmmmm tengo un dolor de cabeza horrible, no recuerdo nada lo ultimo que recuerdo… ah sí, fue que rechacé a kyle, mmm pobrecito, tengo que levantarme" Se movió perezosamente haciéndose ovillo y sintió el rose de sus piernas con su abdomen "Un momento… no traigo…." Está inmediatamente abrió los ojos y se encontró a menos de un centímetro del rostro de draco que dormía placidamente, la joven desesperada se comenzó a inquietar ante la situación, pero calmadamente se fue apartando del rostro de draco pero este inmediatamente abrió los ojos y se encontró con…

Draco:-Que haces Hermione!!!!- enseguida se levantó de golpe y vio a la susodicha perpleja por la situación- Arghhhhh como me duele la cabeza-

Hermione:- Que sucedió… por que… tú… yo… aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!!!!- Al ver que draco no traía prenda alguna esta cerró los ojos rápidamente –Quieres cubrirte!?-

Draco:- Bueno es más que obvio… aquí se desprendió una escena de pasión- observó la habitación que parecía que hubiese pasado un huracán –Hermione granger te acos- hermione corrió y le tapo la boca a draco.

Hermione:- No te atrevas a decirlo-

Draco:- Es más que obvio no?-

Hermione:- Lo… lo…-

Draco:- Si granger tuviste sexo con draco malfoy-

Hermione:- KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!- Se tiró al piso y comenzó a recoger sus ropas corrió al baño con estas y se ducho.

Draco mientras hermione estaba en la bañera trato de buscar polvos flu, no se acordaba de nada.

Draco:- Que demonios pasó aquí? Donde estamos?- Se rasco la cabeza tratando de recordar lo sucedido pero no tenía ni la más remota idea de lo que pasó lo más seguro es que si lo hayan hecho, pero que amerito que pasara?

Después de un rato hermione se terminó de duchar y salió con la misma ropa que traía el día anterior pero con el cabello húmedo y secándoselo con la toalla.

Draco se quedó observándola y pensó "Con razón lo hice, es tan… hermosa". Hermione volteó a verlo y se ruborizó al instante y bajó el rostro oyendo los pasos de draco que se aproximaba a ella, pero la pasó de largo y se internó en la ducha.

Al salir draco hermione ya se había ido dejando una nota sobre el tocador a la vista de draco:

_Draco:_

_Hola, perdón por no esperarte pero la prisa me ganó ya me fui al hotel, te esperamos ahí. _

_Besos_

_Hermione._

Cuando draco salió entregó las llaves y resulta que ya estaba pagado, cuando se aseguró de que nadie estaba cerca ni lo veía se apareció en la entrada del hotel Kyle estaba tomando un café mientras hermione y hannah estaban en otro lado lo que parecía una platica.

---Desde hermione---

Hermione al llegar al hotel se dirigió a la habitación, aún estaban sus ropas y maletas, hannah seguía dormida, así que se apresuro a agarrar unas mayas blancas con una falda café oscuro, con una blusa de manga larga marrón con un corte estilo corsé solo en la parte de arriba tenía apretado ahí con un listón café muy claro, abajo simulaba que tenía una camisa puesto que de las mangas salía lo que parecía la manga de un saco blanco y abajo una tela blanca. Dejo su cabello suelto y se puso una bufanda. Cuando salió del baño hannah ya estaba vestida con pantalón negro y blusa rosa oscuro de manga larga también y una bufanda negra con rayas grises.

Hannah:- Ven hermione, necesitamos hablar- Con esto hannah agarro del brazo a hermione y se dirigieron al lobby a tomar un café.

Apenas se sentaron Draco apareció en la entrada se quedo un rato viéndolas y se marchó al cuarto.

Hannah:- Y bien chismetas donde dormiste?-

Hermione:- Yo… eto…-

Hannah:- Vamos hermione, ya se te dejaste llevar te fuiste con draco tuvieron sexo, pero cuéntame con sumo detalle vamos, quiero ser tu amiga…- A Hannah se le rompió el corazón, no podía traicionar a hermione pero no había vuelta atrás ya le había contado a pansy, solo tenía que apoyar a hermione de ahora en adelante.

---Flash back---

Hannah al ver que kyle ya se había dormido y al parecer draco y hermione seguían juntos le llamo por la red de chimeneas a pansy. Dudando de lo que iba a hacer.

Pansy:- Hay Habbot tengo mucho que contarte mañana es nuestro día libre nos podemos ver?-

Hannah:- No tengo tiempo pansy pero tengo mucho que contarte-

Pansy:- A ver suelta todo perra-

Hannah:- Veras hoy fuimos a un bar y empecé a lisonjear con draco, pero me dijo que no quería nada conmigo, la noticia es que se fue con h..granger-

Pansy:- Estamos hablando de mi mismo draco ¿?-

Hannah:- Si y hoy se quedaron a dormir en el bar que tiene un motel arriba-

Pansy:- No me digas he? Bueno si granger quiere juego sucio lo tendrá-

Y con esto mismo se cortó la comunicación.

---End Flash back---

Hermione:- Es que, desde el avión que hicimos las pases han sucedido pequeños incidentes y pues, como que no se…- Está dudo en decirlo pero opto mejor por desahogarse con alguien que no pensara mal de draco- como que el me a estado coqueteando y pues… no se… es lindo-

Hannah:- Jajajaja, hay hermi te oyes como toda una enamorada, jejeje es que no quieres admitir que te gusta más de lo que crees-

Hermione:- Como crees hoy que desperté desnuda me perturbó mucho, más porque lo vi DESNUDO- levantó un poco la voz al decir esa frase y enseguida se tapó la boca sonriendo- jejeje, perdón-

Hannah:- Si, no hay ni una que se salve de pensar eso, tranquila-

Hermione:- Hay y con eso de que kyle se me declaró, y no recuerdo nada y además… fue mi primera vez Y NO RECUERDO NADA!!!- ante esto dicho hermione se levantó y dejo a hannah sola y se fue corriendo a los brazos de kyle, no supo como ni por que pero ahí se quedo buen rato mientras el joven solo la consolaba sin saber de que lloraba. Hannah se quedo observando la escena y se puso a pensar sobre el serio problema que eso representaría pero no le dio tiempo draco ya observaba la escena.

Continuará…

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Gracias por la espera!!! Perdonen me por el retraso pero estaba en finales pero ahora si ya estoy de vacaciones así que ya me dedicare de lleno al fic, MANDEN REVIEWS!!! Sí encuentran errores o cosas que les gustaría que dijera por favor háganmelo saber. Gracias. No pondré todo pero al menos tendré una idea de lo que les gusta. Sigan leyendo.

_**karyta34: **__Jejeje vaya que sí, pero no puse esta escena tan bonita por que se supone están borrachos y no es todo de flores amor y belleza, quise que fuera así para que de plano se entendiera que lo hicieron por borrachos, que bueno que te gusto. _

_**xx.dreamer7.xx: **__Jajajaja, si yo todavía me pregunto que pondré en que recuerden todo, o al menos me interesa lo que pondré por que aun no tengo ni la más remota idea de que harán._

_**Philana: **__Jejeje ya se que dejo con las ganas pero es que esta no fue la versión más hermosa de hacerlo, lo hice a propósito para que cuando escriba algo más tierno y bonito entonces ya se les quiten las ganas._

_**Saiph Lestrange: **__Gracias, me encantaría que me pudieses corregir un poco pues como lectora tu ves aspectos en la historia que yo como escritora no le tomo importancia. Es una crítica muy constructiva ya hacía falta, como te puedo contactar._

_**peke15: **__Que bueno que te guste y te hayas decidido a dejar reviews así como leerla, es bueno que les guste la historia cuesta trabajo inspirarse y más cada día, pero después de este descansito tengo la batería recargada de nuevo._

_**Amara Malfoy Lestrange: **__Gracias por comenzar a leerlo, es bueno que les guste mi historia se siente bien saber que escribo cosas interesantes, claro hay cosas que no soy muy Buena en ello pero voy mejorando con su ayuda y críticas._


	10. Chapter 10

Los personajes no me pertenecen, los uso sólo por mera diversión, pertenecen a J.K. Rowling.

"…" pensamientos

(…) notas de autor

Esta es una historia HD, con contenido fuerte en capítulos señalados.

Shatira: Haber si puedo "chutarme"(así se dice por aquí y aprovecho que no es el fic, significa que si puedo aguantar leer en este caso todo lo que haré) esta maratón que les dedicare subiré muchos capítulos por los que les falle. Y les tengo algo planeado para navidad espero comentarios de lo que quieran que ponga en el fic no siempre lo pondré pero talvez sean las seleccionadas para aplicar comentarios al fic jejeje. Les dejo con el fic.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_Hermione:- Hay y con eso de que kyle se me declaró, y no recuerdo nada y además… fue mi primera vez Y NO RECUERDO NADA!!!- ante esto dicho hermione se levantó y dejo a hannah sola y se fue corriendo a los brazos de kyle, no supo como ni por que pero ahí se quedo buen rato mientras el joven solo la consolaba sin saber de que lloraba. Hannah se quedo observando la escena y se puso a pensar sobre el serio problema que eso representaría pero no le dio tiempo draco ya observaba la escena._

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Capitulo 10

Draco al ver esta escena sintió como algo le oprimía el corazón pero no le dio importancia, por más que quisiera hermione no le pertenecía y eso le rompía el corazón.

Mientras tanto entre kyle y hermione la situación seguía así, hasta que hermione se calló las lágrimas y se dispuso a hablar.

Hermione:- Lo siento kyle- y se levanto un poco para dejar tan comprometedor abrazo.

Kyle:- No…- Y la jaló nuevamente para sí acariciando su cabello y perdiéndose en tan agradable olor a vainilla y canela que caracterizaba a la joven y siguió así por un rato más, hermione mientras tanto, solo se dejo llevar por la caricia, la muestra de cariño, que solo su madre le dio en su tiempo, y se sintió tan reconfortante que solo se dejó llevar por el momento que ni cuenta se dio de que draco llegó.

Hermione volteó a verlo y se quedo perdida en sus ojos color miel, un café tan claro que se veía hermoso, su olor particular era de café con un toque de olor a rosas, verdaderamente ese olor penetraba a hermione, un olor embriagador que le hizo darse cuenta lo guapo que era kyle y cuando se dio cuenta de que se perdió en sus ojos el estaba sonriéndole observándola.

Kyle:- Ya te cansaste de contemplarme?-

Ante esto hermione se ruborizó estruendosamente y bajo el rostro mientras empezaba a jugar con su propia bufanda para distraerse, por lo tanto kyle se limito a acariciar el rostro de la joven obligándola a mirarlo acercándose peligrosamente a sus labios pero perdiéndose en su cuello y aspirando el aroma, después de esto se levanto mirando a hermione por una ultima ves y se fue en dirección al cuarto, dejando a una hermione confusa.

Cuando kyle se hubo ido hermione empezó a mirar en todas direcciones y vio que draco y hannah se levantaban hacia la entrada del hotel para encontrarse con una chica de tez blanca y cabello negro y corto, esbelta pero con ciertas curvas que no pasan desapercibidas, nada comparadas con las de hermione según draco.

Hermione:- Pansy…- pronunció en voz baja y bajo el rostro agarrando un libro que trajo consigo y siguió bebiendo del café de kyle sin importarle la saliva.

Pansy:- Chicos!!! Como han estado!!! Tengo mucho que contarte drakin!!!- Y con esto se lanzó a los brazos del mencionado que según hermione la recibió gustoso.

Hannah:- Hola pansy, no te esperábamos aquí- gran mentirota.

Pansy: abrazando a draco- Pues ya vez y tu drakin??? Me extrañaste???- Diciendo estas ultimas palabras tan cursi que casi no aguanta las ganas de estrujarla, no se dio cuenta cuando kyle llegó y la abrazó de nuevo empezando a leer también, pero hermione sonrió ante el acto y se dispuso a ignorarlos olímpicamente.

Draco:- Claro pansy, como no extrañarte- volteando a ver ligeramente a hermione mientras le plantaba un beso en los labios a pansy mientras está ni cuanta se dio del juego entre hermione y draco, pero como buena chica continuó el beso abrazándolo por el cuello.

Pansy:- Desgraciadamente tuve que traer a mis compañeros de cuarto- En eso llegaron parvati y ron platicando animadamente y una joven de cabellos marrones corto y lacio, un tanto delgada pero no era tan grande como kyle esta aparentaba unos 20 años. Mientras tanto la pareja tomando el café no se dio cuenta de la llegada de los otros tres pero bien que hermione se dio cuenta de lo que hizo draco y volteo a ver a kyle y le dijo.

Hermione:- Kyle…-

Kyle:- Dime hermione-

Hermione:- Si quiero salir contigo…-

Después de dicho esto kyle le acaricio el rostro acercándola a el para besarla pero solo beso su frente y la abrazo fuertemente acariciando su espalda y cabellos que caían sobre la misma.

Pero era demasiado perfecto para seguir así Ron se dio cuenta y fue corriendo a interrumpir a la pareja.

Ron:- Hermi!!!!!- Corrió hasta ella y la jalo para si abrazándola y perturbándola, así como enojándola fuertemente.

Hermione:- Ronald!!! No puedes interrumpir en otro momento!!??- Y con lo mismo lo empujo y se abrazo a kyle restregando su rostro entre el cuello y hombro del mismo.

Kyle:- Lo lamento ronald, ayer paso una mala noche y hoy no tiene un buen humor, me llamo kyle- Extendió la mano para saludar a lo que ron respondió algo confundido, jamás hermione lo había tratado así será que tenía algo con ese tal kyle?

Parvati:- Hola hermione- La joven llegó para interrumpir tan feo momento y hermione levanto la mirada triste y saludo de mejilla a parvati.

Hermione:- Lo lamento ron, no fue mi intención- y con la misma lo abrazo delicadamente haciendo poner a dos chicos en la sala terriblemente celosos el cabello de kyle se puso de un color azul claro contrastando con sus ropas marrones que traía consigo.

Todos se quedaron observando por un rato.

Hermione:- Woaaa no sabía que tu cabello cambiaba de color, se ve muy bonito- Y ante lo dicho paso sus manos por el cabello de kyle ruborizándolo levemente y cambiando su cabello a un rojo vino eléctrico muy padre, más aun que el azul.

Parvati:- Cuantos sentimientos, jejejeje, no me he presentado soy parvati- y se acerco a el para besar su mejilla ante un saludo pero el cabello de kyle seguía igual, hubo un silencio incomodo.

Hermione:- Bien por que no salimos un rato?-

Kyle:- No podemos herms, tengo prohibido sacarlos del hotel con otros grupos, ellos tendrán su rutina aquí luego, pueden pasearse por el hotel si gustan- Cuando dijo esto agarro la mano de hermione y la levanto consigo dirigiéndose al área de piscina- Juguemos en la nieve les parece?-

Parvati:- jajajaja, se escucho muy infantil, pero si es divertido y luego podemos patinar, yay vamos- Nadie se dio cuenta hasta que vieron a parvati ya atravesada la piscina. Ron corrió a alcanzarla jalando a hermione consigo pero esta perdió el balance y cayo a la congelada piscina y rompió la delgada capa de hielo. Todos se quedaron en shock, pero kyle no lo pensó dos veces y se lanzó a la piscina para agarrarla, procurando no romper el hielo.

Parvati:- KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!! HERMIONE!!!!!!- la chica corrió asustadísima haciendo un show entero para que todos se dieran cuenta de que alguien había caído, con todo y la barda que se puso para q nadie cállese.

Kyle agarro a hermione entre brazos mientras la joven titiritaba de frío y se la llevó a la habitación diciéndoles a los jóvenes que se quedaran con hannah y los otros haya abajo a jugar boliche o algo mientras el cuidaba de hermione.

Ron:- Me niego, yo cuidare a hermione!!!-

Kyle:- NO!! Y se acabó la discusión con lo mismo se desapareció, y apareció en el cuarto quitándole las ropas a una congelada hermione poniendo el agua del baño caliente para descongelarla, sabía que se enfermaría pero primero enferma que congelada y muerta por un paro cardiaco, No puso tan caliente el agua solo lo suficiente para que no se congelara la joven.

Ya desvestida la metió a la bañera pero apenas metió a herms, que ya estaba fría el agua así que opto por no poner la tina y poner la regadera, el se quedo en boxers y comenzó a bañarla, mientras hermione estaba cada vez más morada. Después de un rato el congelamiento se fue pero el frío seguía ahí, al poco rato hermione se despertó al sentir el agua caliente recorrer su cuerpo, mientras kyle la sostenía echándole cubetazos de agua aun mas caliente, cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba sin ropa alguna entro en un estado de shock.

Hermione:- Ky...kyle…-

Kyle:- Lo siento tuve que hacerlo, pero ya estas mejor- jaló una bata y la rodeo con ella, llevándola al cuarto mientras secaba su cabello.

Hermione:- Yo…- pero no le dio tiempo ya que kyle la estaba besando.

Continuará…

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Reviews plis!!!! Si quieren alguna escena en especial avísenme son buenas sus ideas.

_**Amara Malfoy Lestrange: **__Jajaja vaya, ya todas odian a habbot que rápido puedes odiar a alguien, jejeje._

_**xx.dreamer7.xx: **__Pues creo que en este capitulo ya es más que obvio lo que pansy trama, jejeje. Y por lo de hermione no te apures cuando sea el momento indicado se acordara._

_**Saiph Lestrange: **__A ver, ahorita en este checas que te parece lo que escribí y que tipo de cosas te gustaría que detallara menos y cuales más_

_**Karyta34: **__Pues si ojala que habbot se de cuenta, jejeje la verdad aunque tengo el final, aun no se como de va a desarrollar la historia, si quieres que ponga alguna escena o algo en especial avísame._


	11. Chapter 11

Los personajes no me pertenecen, los uso sólo por mera diversión, pertenecen a J.K. Rowling.

"…" pensamientos

(…) notas de autor

Esta es una historia HD, con contenido fuerte en capítulos señalados.

Shatira: Hoy subiré varios capítulos por los que les debo así que prepárense para la maratón :P Cualquier comentario de que quieran que ponga algo insisto aun le falta a la historia y lo más emocionante todavía no llega.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_Hermione:- Yo…- pero no le dio tiempo ya que kyle la estaba besando._

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Capitulo 11

Hermione no podía salir del shock pero, vaya que algo le dijo que eso estaba mal, que bueno que se dio cuenta antes, no se lo pensó dos veces y le dio una cachetada a kyle por tan terrible osadía.

Hermione:- Te atreves a besarme aun después de prácticamente haber abusado de mí!? Quien te crees!!!-

Kyle se quedo quieto sabia que se lo merecía, aun si ella le había dado la oportunidad de conquistarla fue demasiado precipitado. Cuando iba a responder vio hermione sorprendida viendo hacia la entrada del cuarto, era el.

---Flash back desde draco---

Estaba entretenido con pansy pero cuando escucho ese grito de parvati le sirvió suficiente para salir de su trance y tratar de dar celos para dirigirse hacia la piscina.

Parvati:- KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!! HERMIONE!!!!!!-

Draco se dirigió hacia donde estaba hermione dejando a pansy terriblemente celosa y platicando un plan contra granger por haberle quitado a su hombre, pero esto no terminaba aquí.

Cuando draco llegó a la piscina encaró la escena de que kyle estaba cargando a una hermione congelada y después de desapareció, draco fue corriendo a la enfermería pero se dio cuenta que no estaban ahí… y si no estaban ahí significa que kyle, la descongelaría, la sangre le hirvió a mil y sus hormonas y adrenalina comenzó a trabajar fue con paso fuerte y decidido a la habitación.

Cuando llegó busco sus llaves y abrió la habitación viendo a kyle besando a hermione pero esta inmediatamente le dio una cachetada como nunca.

Draco: "Esa es mi hermione"

---End Flash back---

Hermione corrió hacia draco y se abrazo a el, se sintió sucia, draco entendió la escena inmediatamente y agarro unas ropas para hermione y se la llevo a otro lado lejos de kyle.

Se encontraban caminando por los pasillos, y cuando llego donde los ascensores vio los baños que estaban ahí y le dio su ropa que había agarrado a hermione.

Draco:- Toma… Vístete-

La aludida no tardo en pensárselo y agarro las ropas que tenia draco y se metió en los baños, al poco rato salio con un montón de chamarras encima por el frío que sentía.

Hermione:- Gracias…- y comenzó a derramar lagrimas ahí parada frente a draco.

Draco:- Hey, hey no llores, ya pasó- le limpió las lagrimas y beso sus ojos, la abrazo y se quedaron así por un rato.

Fueron interrumpidos por kyle quien les aviso que se iban a Islandia. Todos fueron a empacar sus cosas.

Las semanas pasaron, después de Islandia se dirigieron a Canadá, y luego a Estados Unidos, y hermione se fue apartando más y más de todos, sumida en su mundo.

---Flash back desde hermione---

Un día mientras se arreglaba para ir a las vegas con los demás escucho a hannah hablando con una voz que parecía la de pansy.

Pansy:- Bien, que bueno que esa zorra se decidió a dejar a mi drakin, ya hace un mes y medio que los visite, parece que funcionó, ni cuenta se dio que les aplique el obliviate para no recordar lo que hicieron esa noche, gracias habbot has sido de gran ayuda, asegúrate que sigan así-

Hermione no pudo aguantar eso, y se fue corriendo al baño se sentía mal, todos estaban contra ella, cuando llegó al baño soltó todo lo que había comido, vomito mucho, hasta que se sintió mejor consigo misma y se limpió con enjuague vocal y salió después de que escucho a hannah terminar la conversación.

---End flash back---

De eso ya un mes había pasado y aún no hablaba con draco, hace tiempo que dejo de ser draco para serle indiferente.

Draco:- Hermione…-

La joven ni se inmuto y se quedo sentada leyendo, traía un vestido con un saco encima, faltaban unos días para navidad y decidieron pasar la navidad en Nueva York.

Draco: La abrazo colocando sus manos en su cintura pero en eso sintió una punzada por parte de ella, la joven levanto el rostro y se quedo viéndolo -… Estas embarazada?...- La joven entró en un shock mental, es cierto que hace meses que no menstruaba pero nunca le tomo importancia, ya muchas de sus ropas no le quedaban.

Hermione:-… No… se- Después de salir de su shock se puso emocionada por tener un hijo de draco triste por que el no le correspondía nerviosa por lo que pensarían, tantos sentimientos, no supo que hacer- ….- No podía salir de su shock y lo único que puso hacer es ponerse histérica a moverse como loca tratando de calmarse.

Draco:- Que pasa!? Que pasa me estas asustando!!-

Hermione:- Creo… es que… aaaaaaaaah… hace tres meses que no…- Ante pensar lo que iba a decir se ruborizo totalmente y no pudo terminar.

Draco:- Voy por una prueba de embarazo-

El chico salió en busca de una prueba, hermione en su espera se puso a dar vueltas como loca esperándolo, paso una hora y se quedo dormida.

Cuando llegó draco se acostó junto a ella acariciando la prominente panza de la chica, ante esto hermione se despertó.

Draco:- Ya llegue -

La joven agarro la bolsa de compras y se metió al baño, se hizo la prueba y espero el tiempo que indicaba.

Cuando salió vio a hannah y draco observándola esperando una respuesta

Continuará…

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Dejen reviews!!!

_**xx.dreamer7.xx: **__Jajajaja y creo que dentro de los siguientes capítulos las odiaras más, jejeje algún comentario o algo que poner dime, aquí estoy para escuchar._


	12. Chapter 12

Los personajes no me pertenecen, los uso sólo por mera diversión, pertenecen a J.K. Rowling.

"…" pensamientos

(…) notas de autor

Esta es una historia HD, con contenido fuerte en capítulos señalados.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_La joven agarro la bolsa de compras y se metió al baño, se hizo la prueba y espero el tiempo que indicaba._

_Cuando salió vio a hannah y draco observándola esperando una respuesta_

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Capitulo 12

Hermione:- Dio…- Se le salieron las lágrimas y se tiro al piso como si fuese a vomitar y comenzó a sollozar.

Draco fue corriendo a donde hermione y la abrazó pero esta de un golpe del brazo lo empujo y calló al piso, aunque no fue un golpe duro a draco le dolió en el corazón.

Hannah inmediatamente supo que pasó y se tapo la boca para no decir nada acercándose a consolarla.

Hannah:- Ya hermione, ya, nadie se tiene la culpa, esas cosas pasan-

Hermione:- Eres un estupido!!! Acabas de arruinar mi vida!!! Como te atreves!!! Me robaste lo más preciado y ahora!! Mírame!!! DIO POSITIVO MALFOY!!!, por tu mal cuidado y tus hormonas me usaste!!! TE APROVECHASTE!!!- y con lo mismo salió corriendo empaco sus cosas, ya no quería saber nada del viaje, quería irse a casa, con sus padres, quería alejarse de ese asqueroso y no saber nada más de el quería gritarle por que aun después de que lo hizo con ella sin protección alguna se atrevió a engañarla.

---Flash back---

Un día que estaban en Canadá y hermione estaba platicando con hannah, mientras tomaban un café.

Hannah:- Y bien hermi, ya llevamos hablado buen rato, creo que es hora de ir a nuestra habitación-

Hermione:- Si, nada más necesito ir a decirle algo a kyle, te veo ahí-

Y con eso hermione agarró su mochila donde tenia guardados sus patines, y se dirigió al ala masculina del hotel. Cuando llegó al cuarto de kyle, este se encontraba abriéndola y hermione corrió a alcanzarlo pero kyle se quedo petrificado en la puerta cuando hermione llegó esta vio por que el estado de kyle.

Draco estaba con pansy en su cuarto en plena acción sexual con sus ropas tiradas por el suelo teniendo un orgasmo mientras que draco gritaba.

Draco:- Oh Pansyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy!!- Arqueándose involuntariamente.

Pansy:- Oh Dracooooooooooooo!!!- Dejándose caer estrepitosamente sobre la cama.

Kyle cerró la puerta con una fuerza brutal y volteo a ver a hermione quien estaba pálida como la nieve, sus ropas parecían de color beige de tan blanca que estaba. La joven lo único que pudo hacer fue salir corriendo hacia su cuarto sin mirar atrás aún cuando escucho la puerta abrirse siguió corriendo sin que nada importarse solo huir de tan terrible tortura.

---End Flash back---

Apretó su puño mientras seguía encerrada en la habitación de hannah y ella hasta que terminara de empacar. No quería saber nada más se sentía usada, engañada, traicionada, y todos los sinónimos de esas palabras posibles.

Hermione:- Como pude ser tan idiota, como pude no darme cuenta, un casanova fijándose en mí? Que patética, solo me trato de conquistar para satisfacerse. Pero no volverá a suceder, no, por que el Sr. Malfoy por que seño? Más bien el patán de malfoy no volverá a saber nada de mi ni de su hijo o hija- Siguió empacando con brusquedad hasta que escuchó que tocaban la puerta y se detuvo y alardeo- Que quieres!?-

Hannah:- Soy yo hermione, puedo pasar?- la puerta se abrió dejando ver a una rabiosa a hermione- Ya se hermione, ya se, pero las personas cambian, así como yo me quede de tu lado, si el no lo hace es que no vale la pena, no llores por alguien que no vale la pena, solo le estas dando importancia, y para el eso es un honor, no le des ese honor hermione-

Hermione:- Hay es que!! Como puede ser tan idiota-

Hannah:- Así son los de su tipo, ojala nos hubiésemos llevado bien de inicio, te habría contado todo lo que se de el y nada de esto hubiese pasado, lo lamento hermione- acaricio su cabeza justo cuando hacia un hechizo silenciador en la habitación y la protegía de trasportaciones y hechizos para entrar.

Hermione:- Me voy a casa-

Hannah:- Pero hermione, no puedes permitir que un momento así arruine tu vida-

Hermione:- Ya no quiero saber nada de este viaje, ni de malfoy solo de ti y mis amigos, vienes?-

Hannah:- No hermione, pero estaré en contacto contigo, todos los días que pueda te veré de acuerdo?-

Hermione:- Esta bien, te quiero hannah- y la abrazo lo más fuerte que su barriga le permitió.

Hannah:- Yo también hermione- cuando correspondió al abrazo el bebe dio una patadita, ante esto las chicas sonrieron y empezaron a decirle cosas bonitas y palabras de cariño, al poco rato pareció dormirse.

Cuando hermione hubo terminado sus maletas hannah la acompañó a una chimenea para usar la red flu, se despidieron y hermione dijo.

Hermione:- Callejo Diagon-

Cuando hermione llegó al callejón salió por el caldero chorreante y tomo un taxi a su casa, que agradable era volver a casa, ya había comprado casa propia pero no tenía muebles.

Apenas entro a su casa vio la chimenea justo frente a la entrada en lo que se supone era la sala, las paredes eran de un color caoba, de ambos lados de la chimenea habían los espacios para poner puertas, en la pared izquierda del cuarto daba a otro cuarto se podía ver un piano y cajas y libros por donde sea, en ese cuarto había una puerta que daba al baño. Luego en las puertas junto a la chimenea la de la izquierda daba a un comedor pero sin mesa ni nada, del lado izquierdo en esta habitación daba a unas escaleras, y al fondo de la misma habitación habían unas puertas de vidrio que daba a un patio todo maltratado, en la puerta que queda a la derecha de la chimenea estaba la cocina que tenia un refrigerador, una estufa y un par de muebles y gavetas, con un desayunador al centro. En el segundo piso que estaban las escaleras había un pasillo donde habían tres puertas dos a la izquierda y una al fondo del pasillo que era el baño, la primera puerta era el cuarto de hermione mientras que la segunda era el estudio tenia un montón de cajas ahí, del lado derecho del pasillo, habían dos ventanales y una puerta grandota que daba a un balcón.

Hermione al haber observado su casa, llevo sus cosas a su cuarto y dejó todo ahí, tenía que conseguir dinero, y para eso trabajo pero lo malo era que con su estado, nadie la contrataría. Se fue a buscar el periódico a una tienda cercana lo llevó a su casa y se sentó en su cama, tenía ventanas y cortinas un tanto desgastadas por el sol y por no lavarse.

Hermione:- Mañana tendré mucho que hacer-

Y con lo mismo se recostó pensando en si había hecho lo correcto.

Continuará…

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Dejen reviews!!! Gracias por seguir leyendo espero que les guste o jejeje voy a seguir escribiendo hasta que salga a las compras de navidad.

Que creen que vaya a pasar?

Manden sus ideas.

_**Amara Malfoy Lestrange: **__Jajajaja si hubiésemos apostado de verdad ganarías jeje, pero bueno espero te guste este capitulo ya viene la verdadera trama._

_**xx.dreamer7.xx: **__Ya podrás dormir pero no te aseguro subir un cap más aunque haré lo posible, voy a ir de shopping de navidad, jejeje._


	13. Chapter 13

Los personajes no me pertenecen, los uso sólo por mera diversión, pertenecen a J.K. Rowling.

"…" pensamientos

(…) notas de autor

Esta es una historia HD, con contenido fuerte en capítulos señalados.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_Hermione:- Mañana tendré mucho que hacer-_

_Y con lo mismo se recostó pensando en si había hecho lo correcto._

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Capitulo 13

Cuando despertó, el 17 de diciembre creyó que todo fue un sueño, pero al ver su prominente panza se dio cuenta de que no fue un mal sueño como pensó, paso su mano por su vientre y se quedo sentada en la orilla de la cama. Pensó en Malfoy, si ahora es Malfoy de nuevo, pensó en si debía hablarle a Hannah.

Hermione: "Que debo hacer… le llamo?... no se ni si quiera si siguen ahí a donde irán… mejor… me alejaré de todos ellos, es lo mejor hasta que terminen la excursión, harry y ron seguirán mandándome cartas, ¿Qué les diré? Me limitaré a contarle a harry, temo que ron se ponga celoso, mi excusa será me harte de estar con malfoy… si suena muy convincente."

Se desperezó y se dirigió al baño, fue a tomarse una ducha, y se puso una playera que le quedaba grande y unos pantalones holgados, a pesar de los pocos meses que llevaba de embarazo tenían una panza como de seis meses.

Hermione:- Ya creció…- No pudo evitar ponerse triste, después de saber y ver con sus ojos lo de malfoy, fue algo devastador para ella.

Agarro una hoja, y empezó a hacer un listado que decía:

_Regalos para navidad y cosas por hacer_

_Día 17_

_-Comprar muebles_

-_Comprar un pequeño árbol de navidad_

_- Comprarme ropa de embarazada_

_-Llamar a amigos y familia_

_-Comprar comestibles_

_Día 18_

_-Comprar regalos de navidad para harry, ron, mama y papa, crockshanks, ginny. _

_- Comprar adornos de navidad para la casa_

_-Conseguir trabajo_

Hermione:- Bien creo que con esto, está bien.

Se arreglo para salir y se paso toda la tarde haciendo lo que la lista decía además se compro un vestido para navidad y pasarlo con su familia, en vez de comprar un árbol, corto uno y lo levito hasta su casa. Llamo a sus padres para avisarles que pasaría navidad con ellos, compró comida para su casa, así como empezó a desempacar.

Todo el resto del día se la pasó limpiando, encargo por catalogo cosas para su casa hasta donde su dinero le alcanzó sin gastarse sus ahorros.

El día siguiente busco trabajo pero no encontró nada, pero recordó que una editorial le había dicho que en cualquier momento sería bienvenida así que busco el teléfono y llamó.

Hermione:- Buenas tardes, se encuentra el señor León? -

Recepcionista:- Sí, quien le llama? -

Hermione:- Hermione Granger.-

Recepcionista:- Le comunico espere un momento-

En seguida hermione fue dirigida con el señor. La joven le comentó sobre el trato que le había dicho y su condición, pero al perecer al señor no le molesto y aceptó encantado el trabajo de hermione.

Así pasaron los días. Pasó la navidad con su familia, no le comentó nada a nadie a excepción de la excusa de que la emborracharon y calló en la trampa. Aunque todos se enojaron y disgustaron con ella en un principio, al poco tiempo la aceptaron tal como era. Para semana santa a los siete meses de embarazo, habían pedido un receso de viaje, y hannah se pudo contactar con ella, al parecer ahorita acaban de terminar América, su siguiente viaje era al Congo en África, hasta donde le comentaron. Hannah le comentó a hermione, que draco siguió saliendo por un tiempo con pansy, pero que desistió y la mandó a volar, y noche tras noche coqueteaba con muchachas.

Antes de que harry y Ron llegaran Hermione hablo por la chimenea con hannah.

Hannah: Hermione, me dejaste abandonada sin saber nada de ti, aquí te extrañamos mucho-

Hermione:- No más que yo a ustedes, no más que yo-

Hannah:- Quieres saber algo sobre draco?-

Hermione:- No realmente…-

Hannah:- No te puedes pasar la vida evitando tus problemas, tienes que entender que draco no quiso hacer eso-

Hermione:- Entonces no lo hubiese hecho…-

Hannah:- Hermione, ni si quiera sabes por que lo hizo, quizás pensó que ya no te importaba-

Hermione:- Eso no justifica que se fuese con otra- bajo el rostro, no pudo evitar ponerse triste al recordar la escena.

Hannah:- Quizá, y lo más probable lo que ocasionó eso fue… un clavo saca a otro clavo-

Hermione:- Quieres decir que….?-

Hannah:- Lo hizo talvez para olvidarse de ti-

Hermione:- No lo creo, me niego a creerlo-

Hannah:- Pero hermione?-

Hermione:- Hablemos luego tengo invitados-

Y con lo mismo hermione se fue a abrirle a sus amigos que ya habían llegado. Ron y Harry fueron a visitar a hermione a su casa nueva. La joven ya era una escritora famosa y se había ganado una buena reputación, aunque nadie la conocía en persona la joven era realmente famosa.

Harry:- Hermione que gusto verte!!!!- El joven se acerco y abrazó a su amiga y después de quedo viendo su panza – Puedo?-

Hermione:- Jajajaja claro harry- la susodicha sonrío y volteo a ver a ron que venía con parvati y la misma platicando con luna, hermione al ver la cara de todos se comenzó a reír- Jajajaja chicos, chicos tranquilos, a todos les llegará el turno de tocar mi panza, jejeje-

Después de esto todos rieron y hermione los invitó a pasar a su casa, que ahora ya tenía un segundo piso y el patio ya era mas extenso, en medio de este había una piscina con bardas a los alrededores de esta, prácticamente el patio estaba en el centro de la casa por que por todos lados la casa rodeaba la piscina, pero la casa en su mayoría no tenía muebles más que los de la sala, cocina y un comedor muy amplio, el segundo piso según lo que comentó hermione solo tenía tres habitaciones amplias, y cada una con su propio baño y su propio cuarto para armario, con un balcón amplio que daba al jardín delantero, todo el resto de la casa era de una planta, y al fondo de esta se podía ver una puerta transparente gigantesca que daba a un salón de baile.

Los jóvenes se pasearon por la casa, al poco rato salieron al centro de la casa donde estaba la piscina y unos árboles decorativos y una pequeña salita de té al aire libre.

Luna:- Hermione escuché que tendrás una fiesta en honor a tu más reciente publicación-

Hermione:- Así es Luna, esta vez me convencieron de realizar una fiesta, están impacientes por saber el prologo de mi siguiente libro, será la semana que viene la fiesta, espero asistan.

Parvati:- Pero no te cansa estar escribiendo todo el día? Y más en tu estado?-

Ron:- Parvati!!-

Parvati:- Yo… lo siento-

Hermione:- No te preocupes, no eres la primera que piensa eso, pero no, no es pesado, al contrario es relajante-

La tarde paso sin preámbulos y en el Profeta se publicó la gran fiesta de hermione por su próximo libro. El día de la fiesta llegó y hermione recibió la ayuda de sus amigos que contrataron a unos mayordomos para que pudiesen atender toda la fiesta, el lugar fue adornado y limpiado como nunca, la casa brillaba y la piscina se veía preciosa en la noche con la luna reflejada en ella.

Durante toda la fiesta hermione conoció a mucha gente, incluso vio por ahí a Pansy, y si ella estaba significaba que…

Hermione: Choco estrepitosamente contra alguien y se mareó fuertemente y empezó a caerse pero en ese preciso momento fue cachada por un joven que hermione no alcanzó a ver pues vio una luz cegadora quedándose perpleja viendo fijamente hacia una dirección mirando a Draco sin importar los paparazzis…

Continuará…

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Dejen Reviews!!! Gracias por seguir leyendo, esperó les este gustando en verdad me dolió no poner en este capitulo a draco, snif snif TT fue prácticamente un sacrilegio, pero en fin:( he estado jugando Sims 2, y cree unos personajes idénticos a hermione y draco, e hice que tuviesen bebes para darme ideas de cómo será el suyo. En fin les quiero dejen sus comentarios, dudas y proposiciones de ideas, todo es bien recibido incluso una mala crítica o .

Les quiero!!!

_**Amara Malfoy Lestrange:**__ jajaja si fue a buscarla, ni modos no pude resistirme, al fin y al cabo me encanta que estén juntos o , besos y cariños, byeks_

_**karyta34: **__Demore un poco, estoy viendo cosas para un cosplay y encima navidad, estoy muy emocionada, estoy segura que para diciembre ya termine la historia, si no ya valí y la termino dentro de quien sabe cuando, estoy inspirada, y que hermoso lo del bebito a mi me encantan, y me dieron ganas de poner un embarazo por que eso siempre pasa en la vida real, así que, que hermoso insidente jejejeje. Cariños y saludos al bebe y a ti. Byeks_

_**Saiph Lestrange: **__Te mande un privado, gracias, sigue comentando. Besos y cariños. _

_**xx.dreamer7.xx: **__Vaya, que estas dichosas compras nos quitan tiempo y más aun cuando la persona es difícil. En fin gracias por leer este, espero el comentario del siguiente. Cariños y besos, byebye._


	14. Chapter 14

Los personajes no me pertenecen, los uso sólo por mera diversión, pertenecen a J.K. Rowling.

"…" pensamientos

(…) notas de autor

-…- guiones.

Esta es una historia HD, con contenido fuerte en capítulos señalados.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_Hermione: Choco estrepitosamente contra alguien y se mareó fuertemente y empezó a caerse pero en ese preciso momento fue cachada por un joven que hermione no alcanzó a ver pues vio una luz cegadora quedándose perpleja viendo fijamente hacia una dirección mirando a Draco sin importar los paparazzis…_

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Capitulo 14

Cuando hubo reaccionado, estaba rodeada de cientos de personas tomándoles miles de fotos en tan comprometedora situación. Draco audazmente la había sostenido por la espalda con ambos brazos reclinándose por la presión de la posible caída, el tenía una de sus piernas entre las de hermione y esta tenía los brazos rodeados en su espalda. A la joven castaña se le erizaron los pelos de punta y apartó a su salvador en un fuerte empujón y gritó histérica.

- Kyaaaaaa!!!!! No te atrevas a poner tus manos encima mió de nuevo asquerosa alimaña!!!- hermione gritó con todo lo que sus pulmones le permitieron, no esperó respuesta de draco y se marchó lo más rápido que pudo, el aludido se quedó perplejo ante la reacción de la joven.

Cuando hubo llegado hermione con luna y ginny las abrazó efusivamente, aún siendo sus amigas, no podía contarles todo, temía lo que dijesen, aun sabiendo que el bebe era de draco, las chicas ni nadie sabían el por que y decidieron no acosar en preguntas a hermione, respetaban su silencio y si ella quisiese contárselos lo haría a su debido tiempo, sin presiones, sin angustias.

Al poco rato hermione no supo más de Malfoy pero cuando menos lo creyó hannah apareció, su salvadora, su confidente, la única que sabía la historia… Hasta ahora.

- Hermione, hola querida como estas? – La rubia se acercó a hermione y la saludo con un caluroso abrazó llenó de cariño y confianza, hermione no dudo y abrazó a su ahora amiga se sentaron en una salita junto con Ginny y Luna.

- Bien gracias, he tenido unos meses terribles, les he echado de menos, perdón por dejarte con palabra en boca hace rato- Respondió la mencionada cortésmente, observando a sus amigas si se soltaba o no frente a ellas, pero que más daba, sabrían guardar su secreto, o al menos eso pensaba hermione.

- Ya se cariño, Draco también lo ha hecho y por supuesto yo y Kyle de igual modo- Hannah acarició la espalda de su amiga justo en el momento en que Pansy llegó y vio tal escena.

-Que se supone que haces Habbot?- La pelinegra cruzó sus brazos al parecer molesta viendo a hermione y la joven rubia que mencionó, sin importar las otras dos.

- Apoyo a una amiga -

- Pues tu "amiga" tendrá que esperar te necesito -

- Y dígame señorita parkinson por que debo de dejar a mi amiga por ir con usted? – Volteó a ver a Pansy con una ironía en su voz que hizo rabiar a la mencionada.

- Pues que soy más importante – Acto seguido agarro del brazo a hermione y la lanzó estrepitosamente contra el suelo, hermione desprevenida no pudo hacer nada y calló inconciente en el piso después de estrellarse contra la pared-

Cuando Hannah iba a pegarle a pansy no le dio tiempo la joven ya estaba en el piso, Draco la había agarrado y estampado contra el piso.

- NO TE ATREVAS A TOCAR A HERMIONE PARKINSON!!! ME OISTE!? NUNCA!!!- y corrió al rescate de hermione agarrándola cuidadosamente entre sus brazos y busco señal de alguna herida, paso las manos por su estomago para checar el estado del bebe, parecía estable, checo el resto de su cuerpo pero cuando iba a checar la cabeza la joven despertó entre brazos de draco, se quedó perpleja y frunció el seño enojada por la omisión a su advertencia, cuando draco vio la expresión de la joven beso delicadamente sus labios y la abrazo protectoramente – Calla pequeña, no estas en condiciones de discutir- Dicho esto rodó una lagrima por su mejilla y cargó a hermione hasta su recámara, la joven no entendía que había pasado y por que la trataba de ese modo, es decir pansy la lanzó contra la pared y se estrello y todo, pero no era para tanto, se dio cuenta de que le convenía esa situación, puesto que sería consentida en todos los ámbitos.

Draco la recostó en el sillón mientras hermione observaba que la gente se iba, no entendía el por que, trato de protestar, pero no valía la pena, además ya era hora de que se fuesen, sus amigos, harry, ron, ginny, luna, hannah y los demás estaban sentados alrededor de ella, lucían extraños.

Ginny estaba llorando abrazada a hannah, y está acariciando su cabello. Luna con la mirada baja abrazando a harry y el susodicho mirándome, Ron estaba abrazado a harry conteniendo el llanto, y Draco cerca de la chimenea. Después el rubio se acerco a mis amigos y les susurro algo volteando a verme, yo fruncí el seño, que había pasado? No entiendo nada será mejor que les pregunté.

- Chicos…- Harry y Ron se acercaron corriendo y me abrazaron, no entendía que pasaba, pero correspondí al abrazo.

- Mione, ven agarrate de nosotros- Yo hice caso a lo que harry me decía y los abrace ambos harry y ron caminaron conmigo casi cargándome, se sentía mucho mejor, llegamos a la chimenea y usaron polvos flu.

- A san mugo!- Después de esto me quede en shock, que me había pasado, por que me llevaban a san mugo, no era tan grave o si?, no sentía dolor, mi bebe estaba bien, que pasaba? Estoy completa? Mire por todos lados mi cuerpo en lo que me llevaban harry y ron hacia draco y este me cargaba en brazos, no me resistí, pues seguía buscándome alguna lastimada algo, pero, nada, no había herida alguna, por que me trataban así?

Cuando los doctores me vieron corrieron a mi "supuesto auxilio" me llevaron en camilla y draco me acompaño, sigo sin entender que pasa ahorita los doctores o draco me dirán, si de nuevo es draco, es lo de menos, o talvez se rompió la fuente y voy a parir?, no creo es muy pronto aún para dar a luz, se oye feo decir parir – jajaja…- no pude evitar dejar salir la risa me dejaron sola con draco y este sostuvo mi mano- hermione…-

- dime draco?-

- Yo… solo quiero que sepas… que siempre te quise….- tartamudeo al decir esto, que bonito se ve sonrojado, oh dios mío!!!, cámaras fotográficas vean!!! Draco Malfoy está sonrojado.

- Que aún no lo haces? Por que yo sí- acaricie su mejilla era tan suave, el empezó a acariciar mi cabeza, como haciéndome piojito para que me durmiese

- Y lo seguiré haciendo por el resto de mi vida hermione-

- Me alegrooo- un bostezo vaya que sueño tengo esto de estar preñada cansa.

- Hermione… estaré contigo siempre-

- También yo … Draco… También yo cariño- y con lo mismo cerré mis ojos dejándome vencer por Morfeo (dios de los sueños).

Continuará…

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Reviews plis!!!! Gracias por estar leyendo mi fic ha sido algo lindo de su parte!!!! o Comentarios!!! Todo bienvenido!!!! Muy cerca el final!!! Hermoso como siempre se los prometo!!!

_**karyta34: **__jajaja si draco sabe de quien es el hijo o al menos no 100 por que como todo buen amante duda de ese tipo de situaciones, creo que es cosa de intuir pero me alegra que preguntes :) en cuanto a lo otro creo que en este cap queda respondido._

_**Saiph Lestrange: **__Espero este capitulo te guste, lo de los nombres al inicio lo hago por que cuando es una conversación de tres yo soy la que tiende a confundirse y no me gusta mucho la idea, pero en este seguí tu recomendación, espero tu siguiente review._

_**damari: **__Me alegra que hayas decidido leer el fic, pues lo de escritora lo dejo a tu criterio, no lo pense realmente. Que lastima en cuanto a que vayas a tardar en leer pero gracias por darte una vuelta. Hasta pronto._

_**andeli Malfoy: **__Gracias por el comentario, claro que seguiré actualizando. Hasta el prox cap.!!_


	15. Chapter 15

Los personajes no me pertenecen, los uso sólo por mera diversión, pertenecen a J.K. Rowling.

"…" pensamientos

(…) notas de autor

-…- guiones.

Esta es una historia HD, con contenido fuerte en capítulos señalados.

Shatira: Perdón mis lectores pero en verdad lo lamentó TT ya me prometí no subiré una historia hasta tener todo escrito TT

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_- También yo … Draco… También yo cariño- y con lo mismo cerré mis ojos dejándome vencer por Morfeo (dios de los sueños)._

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Capitulo 15

-"Que sueño aún no quiero levantarme"- pensaba hermione mientras se desperezaba, estaba en la habitación de un hospital y justo cuando trato de estirarse no pudo traía tubos conectados y todo a ella y draco dormido agarrando la mano de la joven. –"ah si cierto me trajeron a san mugo por lo de pansy que me aventó" mmmm d…- pero no pudo pronunciar palabra alguna traía algo en la garganta un tubo... de respiración- "pero que pasa draco despierta despierta"- la joven comenzó a mover el brazo del rubio y este se levanto desconcertado viendo a hermione y sonrió ampliamente y comenzó a gritar.

-Doctor!!! Doctooooooooooooooor!!!!-

Enseguida vino un doctor y vio despierta a hermione le hizo unas revisiones y le pidió a draco que saliese dijo algo afuera y draco volvió a la habitación donde hermione. Hubo un silencio momentáneo y entro una enfermera con el doctor.

-Bueno jovencita le aplicaremos un poco de anestesia para quitarle los tubos de respiración el joven Draco estará aquí con usted no debe alarmarse solo relájese- dicho esto por el doctor hermione asintió.

Una hora después hermione despertó de la anestesia y ya sin tubos de respiración. Draco estaba ahí junto a ella tomándola de la mano.

-Hola …- le dijo la castaña.

-Hola preciosa….- El rubio la miro y acaricio su rostro- te extrañe y me preocupe tanto niña-

-Pero si estuve dormida solo un rato-

-No preciosa estuviste así 2 semanas- ante ello el bajo el rostro.

-Draco…-

-Dime-

-Que me paso?-

-…-El solo movió los ojos hacia el vientre de la joven.

Ella volteo a ver su vientre y estaba tan plano como si fuera atleta, abrió los ojos lo más que pudo y se puso pálida, draco la abrazó y la consoló. Había perdido a su bebe.

Días después de que su depresión siguiera ana fue a hablar con ella y la convenció de que continuase el viaje ya casi terminaba y valía la pena disfrutar un poco, su próximo viaje era hacia Japón y decidieron ir a la expedición junto con todo el grupo ya que todos decidieron que ahí querían quedarse por un buen tiempo puesto que ya no podían seguir desperdiciando su tiempo en ello y muchos ya tenían ofertas de empleo en diversos lugares, irían a la zona mágica de Japón que se encontraba en Tokio.

Cuando hermione hubo preparado sus maletas con la ayuda de ana se aparecieron en el hotel por la red flú.

-Bien jóvenes ya son grandes para saber sus actos así que pueden elegir a los acompañantes de habitación que gusten son tres camas matrimoniales, dos en el mismo cuarto y una del otro lado, diviértanse- dijo una joven castaña con ojos azules llamada Christy y se dirigió con kyle y otros a su habitación.

-Bien chicos obvio hermione se viene conmigo y con ella viene draco y quienes más?...- Dijo hannah agarrando el brazo de su amiga.

-Yo voy con ustedes ron se fue con su "noviaaa" ash me choca esa lavander, bueno y supongo harry y luna vienen con nosotros así que ya están todos- sonrío la joven pelirroja a las chicas y jaló a sus nuevos compañeros de habitación dejaron las cosas y con magia las acomodaron rápidamente. Se fueron a la salita ya terminados ginny estaba sentada en la barra de la cocina que quedaba cerca, y el sillón de adelante lo ocupaba hannah sola. El que estaba de frente a hannah era el de harry y Luna, y el restante que era donde estaban Draco y hermione abrazados.

-Y bien…- dijo la pelirroja.

-Pues….- respondió harry.

-Ni si quiera ha dicho ginny la pregunta solo dijo y bieeen…- le debatió Luna.

- Dejen eso…- y con esto dicho hermione se levanto y se fue a la habitación donde solo había una cama matrimonial.

-Y ahora que dije…- ante esto Luna se puso muy triste y se abrazó a harry.

-Nada corazón solo que hermione no esta de ánimos-

-Desde que perdió a su bebe esta así déjenla- Debatió hannah.

-Ya se, draco!!! Dale otro bebe!!!-

Ante esto todos se quedaron con la boca abierta y voltearon a ver a draco.

-Oh por dios ginny tiene razón es tan irónicamente sencillo que puede funcionar!!!- Reacciono Luna.

-Que!!!??? Saben no es tan sencillo seducir a hermione granger!!!- Casi gritando histérico respondió draco.

-Vamos draco esa es la mejor solución esta psicológicamente comprobado!!!-

-No es tan fácil, ya no me deja besarla si quiera-

-Pues tan sencillo amigo suscitamos situaciones que ameriten que ella se derrita por ti- le respondió harry.

-Vamos siiiiiiiiiii!?- trataron de convencerlo las chicas.

-Está bien- dijo molesto.

-Vamooooos quien no ama el sexo!? Huy yo quiero ver eso –

-HANNAH!!!- le gritaron todos y la joven agacho su cabeza.

En el cuarto de hermione.

-Que quieres hannah?-

La castaña estaba tirada en la cama boca abajo e intuyó que se trataba de hannah por que segundos antes oyó a sus amigos decir su nombre.

-No soy hannah- contesto una voz masculina. Pero a hermione no le dio tiempo de voltearse y sintió el aroma a menta de draco y como este se acostaba sobre ella sin dejar caer su peso pero evitando que escape la aludida.

-Draco…-

Sus amigos o al menos las chicas veían la situación en la que se encontraba hermione. Y hannah susurró.

-Que fácil es convencer a draco-

Continuará.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Por favor chicos y chicas dejen reviews y perdónenme TT Empezare a escribir one shots los largos no se me dan TT

Gracias a los que han seguido mi historia:

**karyta34**

**xx.dreamer7.xx**

**Saiph Lestrange**

**ERY MALFOY**

**princesaartemisa**

**kotaa malfoy**


	16. Chapter 16

Los personajes no me pertenecen, los uso sólo por mera diversión, pertenecen a J.K. Rowling.

"…" pensamientos

(…) notas de autor

-…- guiones.

Esta es una historia HD, con contenido fuerte en capítulos señalados.

Alerta lemmon!! Todo el capitulo tiene lemmon, por favor los sensibles ya están sobre advertidos.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_Sus amigos o al menos las chicas veían la situación en la que se encontraba hermione. Y hannah susurró._

_-Que fácil es convencer a draco-_

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Capitulo 16

Hermione intento darse la vuelta pero le fue inútil.

-Que haces Malfoy déjame!!! Voy a gritar-

-Ya deje de ser draco he?-

-Mira no se que me pasó antes pero sabes, agradezco no tener ese bebe ya, no tengo que cargar con tu error-

A Draco le pego esto directo en el corazón, le dolió y mucho, pero no se rendiría tan fácil, tenía que conquistar a hermione pero ya.

-No…-

-Cállate infeliz!! Vete con parkinson ella es mil veces mejor que yo- la chica no pudo evitar dejar salir una lagrima y draco lo noto pero no hizo nada, no quería provocar a la castaña, pero talvez eso ayudara.

-Jamás, Jamás vuelvas a compararte con esa perra!!-

-Malfoy… Explícame por que paso eso…- hermione volteó a verlo con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

-Hey hey, no llores, ya pasó- intento limpiar sus lagrimas pero hermione golpeo su mano al acercarse.

-Responde…- La joven seguía atrapada en los brazos de el, pero no podía hacer nada.

-Quería escapar de enamorarme…- bajo el rostro- Pero me di cuenta que ya era muy tarde y ya estaba muy involucrado contigo, me perdonas?-

-Jamás-

Ante esto draco se preparo para levantarse y volteo a ver a las chicas y les hizo señas de que se escondieran y así lo hicieron, hermione no se dio cuenta tenía los ojos cerrados y llorando, Draco se termino de levantar y desde la puerta le dijo.

-Aquí estoy, no me iré Te amo hermione- la joven levanto el rostro y no pudo resistirlo y salió corriendo a sus brazos y lo apretó contra sí por atrás. Draco se dio la vuelta y la miro.-Bésame hermione, como dios manda- Y así lo hizo primero lo beso ligeramente con los labios casi cerrados por completo, empezó a moverlos a cierto ritmo, Draco comenzó a corresponder, hermione subió una mano a la nuca del joven y la otra la acomodo sobre el musculoso pecho de su amado, el bajo sus manos a las caderas de la castaña y comenzó a acariciar toda esa zona. El beso se volvió más intenso y la lengua de Draco se abrió paso dentro de la boca de hermione, explorándola, deleitándose con su agradable sabor.

Pronto los besos no fueron suficientes y Draco comenzó a bajar su mano derecha por la pierna torneada de hermione que dejaba libre la falda que traía la joven, siguió acariciando sus piernas disfrutando de cada rose, pero hermione no se quedaba atrás le fue desabotonando la camisa lentamente hasta terminar y lo despojo de ella dejando su torso desnudo, ante esto hermione se sonrojo abruptamente y detuvo sus caricias y besos para contemplarlo.

-Puedes tocarlo- sonrió de lado picaronamente y agarro las manos de hermione y las puso en su espalda para que lo acariciase como quisiera, en ese momento aprovecho y cargo a hermione por su trasero y la elevo tantito, mientras la chica rodeaba sus piernas en la cintura de draco entendiendo el movimiento. Draco camino hacia la cama y tiro a hermione en ella y el se coloco encima de hermione. Se quedo observándola un rato así sonrojada y acaricio su mejilla- Como pude ser tan tonto, hermione te casarías conmigo?- y ante esto Draco saco un anillo de compromiso. La joven quedo helada y no supo como reaccionar si de susto o de alegría y se quedo perpleja.

-Yo….Sí Draco Malfoy si quiero casarme contigo- y ante esto draco le coloco el anillo en su dedo anular y la beso como nunca, con tanta pasión que hermione se creyó desbordar de emoción- te amo draco- y dicho esto ambos se perdieron entre sus caricias.

Draco le quito la blusa a hermione dejando al descubierto sus pechos, o al menos parte de estos, ante esto hermione se ruborizo notablemente y inclino la cabeza hacia abajo avergonzada, Draco solo se limito a sonreír y puso sus manos bajo sus pechos como sosteniéndolos aún por encima del bra, comenzó a masajearlos lentamente sin centrarse en ellos bajaba las manos por el abdomen de la castaña y luego los subía hasta sus hombros donde daba también un ligero masaje para relajarse, y vaya que funciono hermione comenzó a retorcerse en la cama como buscando esa fuente de placer que se le proporcionaba, detuvo sus manos en los pechos de hermione y los descubrió del bra dejándolo en el piso junto con la demás ropa.

-Que hermosa eres- y dicho esto Draco bajo el rostro hacia los pechos de hermione, aspirando su aroma, los aprisiono entre sus manos y los apretó no hacia falta apretarlos mucho para que se unieran ya que al parecer de Draco, su amada tenía unos pechos que no pasaban desapercibidos. Acerco su rostro al seno derecho y comenzó a lamerlo alrededor, mientras que con su mano acariciaba el otro y pellizcaba el pezón, Hermione se arqueo ante tal movimiento y no pudo evitar jadear un poco, cosa que impulso más a Draco a seguir con su tarea, siguió lamiendo el seno de hermione y pronto paso de lamerlo a comérselo prácticamente, pues lo succionaba como un bebe hambriento, la respiración de hermione se volvió entre cortada y se comenzó a retorcer del placer nuevamente, Draco se detuvo un momento y cambió de seno haciendo la misma tarea que con el otro dejándolos completamente excitados. Draco comenzó una fila de besos desde el pecho de hermione bajando y bajando pasando por su abdomen lamiendo el ombligo y llegando al cierre de la falda, Hermione no pudo soportar más y comenzó a quitarle el pantalón a Draco desesperadamente. Cuando hubo terminado de quitar el pantalón de Draco este volvió a tomar el mando y comenzó a besar a hermione más apasionadamente y con un deje de anhelo, bajo sus manos a las piernas de la castaña y las acaricio subiendo las caricias, llegando al muslo por debajo de la falda hasta topar con su intimidad, un pequeño rose y hermione estaba retorciéndose gimiendo desesperadamente.

-Ahorita vuelvo preciosa- hermione se destanteo un poco por que dejo de sentir las caricias de Draco pero cuando hubo reaccionado este estaba bajando por su abdomen hasta colocarse debajo de la falda aspirando el olor a humedad y excitación de hermione y cuando exhaló hermione sintió esto y soltó un pequeño jadeo que Draco noto, fue bajando la falda de hermione junto con sus pantys y antes de que hermione protestara algo comenzó a lamer alrededor de la vagina de hermione que se arqueo por la anticipación de placer y su respiración se volvió agitada de nuevo, Draco comenzó a lamer rápidamente el clítoris de hermione y esta se retorcía gritando el nombre de Draco y gimiendo como nunca antes, el rubio metió su lengua dentro de hermione y saboreo por dentro de ella, la chica se comenzó a retorcer más gritando su nombre y arqueándose temblando su cuerpo avisando la llegada del próximo orgasmo, y antes de llegar Draco se detuvo cuando volteó a ver a la castaña esta se arranco como una fiera sobre el y comenzó a acariciar la hombría de Draco por encima de su ropa y este soltó un leve jadeo, hermione se sintió satisfecha al poder hacer sentir a Draco lo que ella sentía con sus caricias, después de acariciar un poco por encima de la ropa, termino de quitarle los boxers dejando al descubierto una enorme erección, hermione sonrió para si y rodeo el pene con sus manos acariciándolo en un vaivén de arriba hacia abajo, la respiración del rubio se comenzó a agitar, hermione vio la erección de Draco palpitando y se sintió tentada a probarlo así que lamió la cabeza pero no le gusto el sabor, claro que Draco ni lo noto, pero la morena se arranco de valor y comenzó a lamer alrededor y encima del pene mientras seguía el mismo ritmo que sus manos, Draco no aguanto y empujo la cabeza de hermione guiándola para meter su pene en su boca, hermione entendió y se dejo llevar por el ritmo que le ponía Draco y este comenzó a jadear y gemir ligeramente conteniendo el placer, cuando quito su mano hermione ya había agarrado el ritmo y lo acelero un poco haciendo que Draco se excitara más sintiendo como estaba llegando al orgasmo así que antes de eyacular detuvo a hermione.

-Tranquila gatita aún quiero aguantar un poco más- y hermione se ruborizo ante el comentario y bajo la mirada un poco alejándose del sitio donde estaba y volteando a ver hacia la puerta abierta de la habitación, cosa que la dejo en shock y que Draco no pasó desapercibido, puesto que hannah y ginny estaban observando desde quien sabe cuando la escena- Chicas ya se que soy un dios pero podrían cerrar la puerta y dejarnos en paz?- les dijo draco con una voz tan ronca que hermione se ruborizo al escucharla al igual que las chicas.

-He. He si lo sentimos- y acto seguido cerraron la puerta pero hermione siguió en shock, Draco la giró y se posiciono sobre ella poniendo su pene en la entrada esperando la afirmación de hermione, esta solo le dio un casto beso en afirmación y Draco la penetro lentamente, adaptándose a ella, unos segundos después comenzó a moverse dentro de ella, cosa que la chica disfrutaba a lo grande y gemían ambos al unísono aun sin importar que en la habitación contigua sus amigos los escuchaban, Draco acelero un poco el ritmo y hermione comenzó a jadear y gemir de una forma extraña mientras dentro de ella se comenzaba a comprimir el espacio, Draco sintiendo el casi orgasmo de hermione acelero el movimiento haciendo que ambos se viniesen al mismo tiempo.

Unos minutos después ambos se quedaron dormidos juntos, unidos, draco aun tenía su pene dentro de hermione y así descansaron por el resto del día, al año siguiente hermione dio a luz en Inglaterra a unos gemelos, niña y niño los llamaron Sergio y Elizabeth. Nunca olvidarían ese viaje que los enamoró.

Fin.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Gracias a todas por seguir mi historia espero les haya gustado, seguiré escribiendo, me costo trabajo hacer este fic. Espero que sigan leyendo mis fics .

Las quiero

Besos y abrazos a todas.


End file.
